Never Assume
by mcangel1976
Summary: It seems that people are starting to assume things about Haruhi's love life. Instead of asking questions and getting answers, hosts decide they are in the know with a few whispered words and a couple of secret meetings. What is the truth? Hijinx will ensue before the truth comes out. Is Haruhi dating Hunny? What do Tamaki, Chika, and the twins have to do with this? Read to see.
1. Planning

Disclaimer - I don't own OHSHC or its characters.

**A/N: Here is the new story. Let me know what you think. Not sure where this is going to take me as far as pairings, but I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if people started assuming and never really asking. LOL. **

"What did you just say?" Tamaki asked the twins to repeat themselves.

"We said that we saw Haruhi and Hunny-senpai at the bakery together eating cake. They appeared to be laughing and having a good time Boss," Hikaru and Kaoru announced together.

"No, I don't believe you. My daughter was supposed to be studying and not out having fun. She would not lie to her daddy," Tamaki said disbelievingly.

"Believe what you want Tono, but we know what we saw," Kaoru scoffed.

"Mori-senpai was not with them. They were alone," Hikaru finished trying to emphasize their point.

"It looked like they were on a date," the twins said together again. In all actuality they didn't know if the two hosts were on a date or not, or what the story exactly was, but they did see them alone together at the bakery eating cake and laughing. They knew how Tamaki would react and decided to be a bit mischievous and their plan was working perfectly. Tamaki was getting himself worked up.

Walking away from the twins and out of the music room, Tamaki decided he needed some distance from the two trouble makers in order to think. _"Surely she was not on a date with Hunny-senpai, right? She couldn't be interested in a person that is shorter than her, could she?" _Tamaki was trying to convince herself, but it did not work and blurted out loud, "Oh who am I kidding? Haruhi has never been one to judge someone or be with someone based on what they looked like, so it is very possible that she was there with Hunny-senpai on a date." He was really trying to tell himself that the twins were wrong, but the more he thought about it, the more he had to consider the fact that he might have lost his daughter to the martial arts master of the club. He also realized that he didn't like it. In fact, Tamaki found that he was quite jealous of the shorter man.

The twins were in the music room laughing at their "King". No, they were not sure what was going on with Hunny and Haruhi, but they loved to pull pranks and telling Tamaki what they saw was an opportunity they could not resist. However if they were honest with themselves, they were a bit jealous of their small senpai. They cared about Haruhi also and couldn't figure out why out of everyone in the club was hanging out with Hunny?

No one had asked Hunny or Haruhi what happed that day at the bakery. No one asked why they were there or what they were doing there together without anyone else. Assumptions were made and wasn't everyone told never to make assumptions? If the right questions were asked, they would have found out that Haruhi was helping Hunny plan a surprise for his brother. They would have found out that Hunny had asked Haruhi to help him because he needed another person's perspective, and Mori-senpai didn't always give his honest opinion when it was Hunny asking. Wanting to help her friend and someone she considered a younger brother, Haruhi quickly said that she would help with anything that she could.

Hunny loved his brother and although Chika did not really appreciate his older brother (Chika in reality wanted to pummel his brother most of the time), Hunny wanted to do something special for Chika since he won the National Championship in Karate the previous week. He felt a celebration was in order, but he was afraid of doing something that Chika would not like. Since Haruhi had met Chika on a couple of occasions and she was probably one of the most rational and level headed out of all of his friends, she was the perfect person to help him plan everything. The day at the bakery was for cake tasting and although the twins did not see Mori-senpai, he and his brother, Satoshi, arrived an hour after Hunny and Haruhi to help pick out the perfect cake. This was a full-fledged conspiracy to surprise Chika.

Tamaki slowly made his way back to the music room and opened the door. Inside he saw Haruhi being harassed by Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya was typing on his computer, Hunny was eating cake, and Mori was sitting with Hunny watching over his cousin. Normal, everything was normal as Tamaki looked on and watched, _"Maybe the twins were wrong."_

"Tamaki, if you are going to just stand there all day gawking, you will block the ladies from entering and thus decreasing our profits. Now, I suggest you move and get ready for the opening of the club. For some reason, you were later than Haruhi today. Too bad I cannot add to your debt," Kyoya glared from across the room and never stopped typing as he gave his small speech to his friend. This was multi-tasking at its best: the glare, declaration, typing, and updating files.

"Huh? Sorry Kyoya, I had to take care of something. I am here now and we can open and bask in the beauty of our princesses," Tamaki declared trying to keep his mind off of thoughts that concerned Haruhi and Hunny together. Gulp.

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki once again and raised an eye brow. He wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but decided it was probably best if he left it alone for now. If it started to interfere with the bottom line, then he might do or say something, but that would be for the future.

The hosts finished getting ready for club and then got into position to welcome their guests. "Welcome ladies," all of the hosts said together and with that the host club was open for business once again. Each host sat with their customers and entertained them, but Tamaki kept his eye on Hunny and Haruhi every chance he got. By the end of the club session, he had no answers and had to rush out the door to meet his father as soon as club was over for the day. He would have to get his answers tomorrow.

Haruhi walked up to Hunny and Mori's table after all of the customers left, "Are we still on for dinner tonight Hunny-senpai?"

"Hi Haru-Chan! Yes, we are still on for tonight. I will be by to pick you up at 6:30. Is that ok?" Hunny-senpai responded to his friend.

"Sounds perfect senpai, I will see you then." She smiled and said good-bye to the two seniors as she walked to the back room to gather her things.

"Hey Kaoru, I wonder how long this has been going on," Hikaru said after they observed the exchange.

"I don't know Hikaru, but I think if they are happy we should be happy for them," Kaoru responded. He was just as confused as Hikaru.

Haruhi came out of the back room and told everyone good-bye. She needed to hurry home so that she could make a quick dinner for her father and then get ready to go to dinner with Hunny. Tonight they were sampling menu selections for the party.

The twins watched her walk out of the door and then they turned their attention to Hunny-senpai. He didn't seem to be acting any differently, but if they were trying to keep their relationship on the down low, he would be acting the same as he previously had. Well, if that is what Haruhi wanted, they would be happy for her; and if he hurt her, well they didn't know what they could do to him physically, but they would at least try. Gathering their things to leave, they had the same thought in their heads, _"Seriously why Hunny-senpai?"_


	2. Dinner Spying

**A/N: I am actually not sure if there will be a pairing in this story or what I will do at this point. I seem to always change my mind as my stories progress. LOL. Ok, here is the next chapter and I am sure you can imagine how Tamaki can be with the twins egging him on. Thank you to everyone that has read this story! For my reviewers… an extra big thanks to you. I appreciate all reviews, both good and bad, so let me know what you think. Thank you again everyone!**

Chapter 2 – Dinner Spying

"Ok we know that Haruhi and Hunny-senpai are meeting for dinner tonight men. You know what that means?" Tamaki looked at the twins. When he had finished his meeting with his father, a voice mail was waiting for him from the twins saying that Haruhi was meeting Hunny for dinner. He arrived at the twin's house out of breath and demanding information.

"It means she is meeting Hunny-senpai for dinner," Kaoru said looking at Tamaki like he was crazy.

"No, it means that we have to go and watch over my precious daughter. You never know what that man is capable of! We have to go undercover and protect her! She deserves someone better, someone more like…" Tamaki ranted.

"More like you Tono? Do you want Haruhi all to yourself?" Hikaru interrupted trying to provoke Tamaki.

"Well yes, I mean I am the persona of the perfect man so it would be natural that she would want someone like me. I will encourage that." Tamaki's announcement was met with laughter from his two accomplices and it was grating on his nerves. "Shut up you two, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it! Plan spy on Hunny-senpai and Haruhi to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong and that her virtue stays intact is now underway!" Tamaki declared loudly.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They thought that their king had finally lost it, but would go along for the ride… for now. Besides, they were just as curious about what was going on between the two hosts and they wanted answers.

Haruhi had just finished cooking dinner for her father and was getting ready for her dinner plans with Hunny when there was a knock at her door. When she opened it, her short friend was waiting on the other side for her. "Hi Hunny-senpai, let me just grab my purse and I will be ready to go," she said smiling.

Hunny nodded and waited for her outside as he scanned the area. He had a feeling he was being watched and couldn't figure out why. Looking around, he didn't see anything, but he had learned long ago to trust his instincts. It was one of the things that had allowed him to be the best in the martial arts field. Deciding it was best not to let his guard down, he had to protect more than himself tonight. Haruhi was going to be with him also.

"Is everything alright Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked when she walked out of her apartment and shut the door. She watched him nod his head "yes" and turned to lock the door before following him down to the car. When she had agreed to help Mitsukuni Haninozuka plan a surprise for his brother, she wasn't sure what that would entail, but figured it would involve cake. To her surprise, it encompassed a lot more than that: gourmet meals, shopping, time, and of course cake. It was a nice break from her studies though and she found that she really didn't mind the effort that was required of her.

Haruhi really hoped that Chika would appreciate everything Hunny was doing for him. She knew that Hunny loved his brother, but Chika didn't really like everything that was Hunny; and she did not want her friend hurt by the rejection of a younger brother. _"Maybe I should have a little chat with the young Haninozuka about his attitude,"_ she thought, _"No that might give away the surprise. Best thing is to just try and make sure Hunny doesn't go overboard with sweets and cuteness."_

"Sir, we are being followed," the driver said from the front seat.

Hunny looked behind them and sure enough, every time his car did something, the car two cars behind would mirror it. He wasn't sure who it could be since the host club didn't know his party planning. If they had, he would expect nothing but drama from Tamaki and the twins. No, this had to be someone else, but he wasn't sure who it could possibly. At least he didn't know yet. Hunny would make sure he found out, but until then, "Evasive actions! Hold on Haru-Chan!"

"Evasive what?!" Haruhi yelled. Now she was nervous. Being linked to some of the most powerful families in Japan might have had some risks, but that would be from girls, right? Not anyone wanting to do anything bad to them, right? She couldn't fathom what could possibly be going on right now.

Hunny knew that being part of one of the most powerful families in Japan came with a lot of risks, including kidnapping, extortion, blackmail, etc., but people knew better than to come after a Haninozuka. His first job was to make sure his friend was safe. He would have time to find out who was trying to follow them later. The car chase was on.

Tamaki had decided to drive so that they could take a smaller car and be discreet in their spy game. He made sure he stayed two cars behind Hunny's limo and then copied its moves and kept it in sight. The twins became the navigators and gave him additional instruction so that he didn't have to think too much about losing the limo. His only thought was that he had to protect his daughter. Tamaki was so focused on that task that when Hunny's limo sped up and took a hard right, he was unprepared and was thrown for a loop. He quickly gathered his wits and caught up to the other car. What the three teens did not think about was that Hunny's limo driver was a lot more skilled at driving than the host club king and had been specifically trained to drive "defensively". When the limo took a sharp left turn to outrun Tamaki and the twins, the bank shot turned out to be the move that allowed them to get away. Tamaki turned sharply to take the turn, but there was water on the road from a previous rain shower and the car fishtailed sending the car onto the sidewalk and into a park. It finally stopped next to a tree and luckily no one was hurt. The only damage that seemed to be done was to the grass and that could easily be fixed. All three occupants breathed a sigh of relief, well that is until a cop came and knocked on the driver side window.

"Do you want to tell me why you were driving recklessly?" The officer asked Tamaki in a very stern voice.

"I am sorry officer but we were trying to follow a friend to a restaurant we are all due at and we lost them. We were not sure where we were going and then the water caused us to lose control of the car. We are more than happy to pay for any damages Officer Sato," Tamaki gave him her best host smile after he looked at her name tag and she was dazzled. That is right, it was a female officer and she was not immune to the Suoh charm.

She smiled at the beautiful boy and his beautiful friends in the car, "Well it doesn't seem that any real damage was done, so I am only going to give you a warning today. Please make sure you go slower and take it easy. Why don't you call your friends and see if they can give your directions to the restaurant? Have a wonderful night sir," the officer smiled.

Tamaki saluted her, "I will now that I have met an angel like you." He rolled up the window and the occupants watched as she walked in a daze back to her police cruiser.

"Oh my God, I can't believe she just let us go and fell for your act!" Kaoru said trying to talk over his brother's laughter. He couldn't hold it in and started laughing also.

"Act? What act? I am always 100% genuine and never act," Tamaki defended.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and started laughing again. "If you say so Tono," Hikaru said. They looked on as Tamaki attempted to find a corner in the car which would allow him to pout. This caused another round of laughter that could not be extinguished. "Tono, you do realize that we still have to find Haruhi and you are growing mushrooms in your own car?" Hikaru said still laughing.

Tamaki looked up to see tears flowing down his friends' faces from the laughter and lashed out, "Fine! How do you propose we find Haruhi?"

That stopped the laughter. The twins looked at each other for a minute at a loss about what to do, and then Kaoru snapped his fingers. He had an epiphany, "GPS! Haruhi has a cell phone we gave her, so we can trace her with GPS as long as the phone is on."

"That's brilliant Kaoru!" Hikaru said. Then he pulled his brother into his arms, "I could not be more proud to be your brother. You are so beautiful and your brain makes you…"

"Will you two cut it out? We have to find my daughter. Your sister is at this very moment in the car with Hunny-senpai. You don't know what he will do," Tamaki was picturing a sinister Hunny-senpai in his head complete with mustache and trying to take advantage of his Haruhi. "Haruhi, Daddy is coming!" Tamaki wailed.

"Here we go again. His inner mind theater is a work in itself, isn't Kaoru?" Hikaru asked watching Tamaki.

"That is the understatement of the year," Kaoru said to his twin. "Ok I've got her. Let's go!"

With those words, hope was renewed. Tamaki started the engine again and pulled off of the grass and sidewalk of the park in order to get back to the street. He had to get to his little girl in order to protect her. If he didn't, who would?

When they were sure that the other car had been lost, Hunny looked at Haruhi and asked if she was ok. To Hunny she still looked a little freaked out, but somehow managed to nod stating that she was alright. He wasn't so sure though and asked, "Haru-Chan, are you sure? Why don't I take you home?"

"No, I am fine. Let's just go to dinner," she said. She wanted to be sure to stay out a little more to make sure whomever was looking for them, didn't follow her home.

"Are you sure?" Hunny asked his friend.

"Yah, I am. Besides that will help us make sure that whoever it was, is not on our tail. I don't want to lead someone back to my house."

"Ok." He hadn't even thought of that one. It was time to call Kyoya and make sure someone was watching over her.

They pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car. The driver had scanned the area before he opened his master's door and then Hunny did his own scan when he got out. When he believed that they were free from danger, he helped Haruhi out of the car. He would make sure that nothing happened to her.

They entered the restaurant and were shown to a private table in another room away from the other diners. Hunny excused himself to use the restroom when they were seated and their drink orders had been taken, but instead of going to the bathroom, he immediately went to the front of the restaurant in order to call Kyoya. If anyone could help in this situation, the Shadow King could.

"Hunny-senpai, is everything ok?" Kyoya asked as soon as he answered the phone. It was odd that Hunny would call him and so when the short senpai's number showed up on the caller id, Kyoya immediately answered the phone.

"Kyo-Chan I need you to get one of your men to watch over the Fujioka house and do not add it to Haru-Chan's debt. Do not tell anyone else," Hunny stated simply.

Kyoya had never heard Hunny so serious and immediately knew that something was wrong, "Consider it done, but why am I doing this?" Hunny started to explain the entire situation to him and as the story went on, his eyes got bigger and bigger. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried also and understood the need for the guard and the secrecy. Who could be after them though? "I will make sure someone is there before you take her home tonight. Do I need to get a guard to escort you back from the restaurant?"

"That will not be necessary. I have my own body guard (driver) and I can make sure she is safe until I drop her off. I have to go now before she suspects something," Hunny said hanging up the phone. Returning to the table, he immediately put on his cute act, but remained aware of everything that was going on around him.

Kyoya called in Tachibana, his personal body guard and head of the security team assigned to watch over him. After explaining the situation to him, Tachibana said he would get Jiro over there immediately. He was another one of Kyoya's personal body guards. Kyoya nodded at the selection and Tachibana left to inform the man of his temporary change of assignment.

The twins and Tamaki finally made it to the restaurant and went inside. They tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, but everyone seemed to notice them. Everyone that is except for the couple that was in another room from everyone else. When Tamaki and the twins tried to move into the restaurant to look for their friends, they were stopped by the maître d', "I'm sorry, but we are completely booked tonight, you will have to leave."

"Do you know who we are?" Hikaru asked the man in a huff.

"No, I am sorry sir I don't, but we are booked and you cannot just barge in here."

"He is Suoh and our last name is Hitachiin," Kaoru said calmly. He watched the restaurant employee pale a bit before he continued "Is it still completely booked?"

"I am sure we can find you something if you will wait a few minutes," the maître d' said changing his tune quickly as full recognition of the names registered in his brain. As he called over one of the waiters, Kaoru handed some money to the man for his service and within moments the three were seated at a table. "If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

He was waved away and the three hot heads started to scan the room for their friends. "I don't see them anywhere!" Tamaki whined.

"Could they be in a private room?" Hikaru asked and watched Tamaki's reaction.

"Pr-pr-private room? What is he doing to my baby?" Tamaki yelled bringing the attention of the diners back to their little group.

"Shhh! Tono shut up!" Kaoru said. "They are in a restaurant. I am sure that he isn't doing anything to her in a public place."

"But a private room does give them a level of privacy that being out in the main room doesn't. True Kaoru?" Hikaru was playing games again. Kaoru looked at Tamaki and laughed agreeing with his brother.

Tamaki was starting to turn purple and stood up quickly. He decided to take it upon himself to search for Haruhi alone since the twins were not helping. Before he could walk off though, Kaoru grabbed his arm and told him to sit down, "You are going to get our cover blown if you keep acting like that. Look over there, Hunny-senpai's driver is safeguarding that door."

Tamaki turned his head in the direction Kaoru was pointing and sure enough, Hunny's driver was standing guard, "What are we going to do now?"

"Eat!" The twins said together. There was nothing they could do except keep watch and eat dinner.

Sulking, Tamaki sat on his side of the table and kept looking at the door where he knew Hunny and Haruhi were sure to be. "It isn't fair! A daddy and daughter should not be separated," he mumbled to himself. He heard the twins laugh at him and he looked up to shoot them a glare, but it was wasted since they had returned their attention back to their menu.

After they ate their dinner, their eyes were still glued to the door waiting for their chance to find out more information. Neither of Haruhi nor Hunny had emerged, but the bodyguard had left his post about five minutes previously. This was their cue to do a little spying up close. Hikaru got one of the waiters' jackets and put it on Tamaki along with a hat to further add to the disguise.

Now that he was completely in costume, Tamaki walked towards the room in question. The problem was that when he was finally close enough and about to put his hand on the door handle, the door had started to open from the inside. Afraid of being caught, he ran around the corner and face first into another door that opened out. He fell backwards onto the floor, clutching his nose. The manager saw what had happened and immediately rushed to the young man's side. As pain started shooting through his face and especially his nose, he thought, _"This is not my night! Oh my precious nose!"_

Hunny and Haruhi heard a commotion when they were walking through the restaurant, but instead of walking towards it, Hunny herded Haruhi out of the building and into the waiting car. He didn't want to take any chances that it was a form of distraction in order to get to them. When they were both settled in the car and the door had been shut, Hunny felt his anxiety decrease slightly. He was still on guard, but he knew he could relax for a minute.

Haruhi had a perplexed look upon her face. She seemed to be thinking about something and wasn't sure of what the answer could be, "Hunny-senpai, was it just me, or did you also see Hikaru and Kaoru in there?"

The young man had seen them, and he also saw the innocent look they were trying to convey. He wasn't sure what they were doing there, but he would make sure he found out one way or another. Looking at his companion, he decided to hide his thoughts from her, "Yah I did. Sorry we couldn't stop, but I didn't want to take any chances. They were probably there to enjoy dinner."

"I understand Senpai," she smiled at her friend. Honestly she didn't want to deal with their toy routine tonight, so she did not mind being rushed out of there. She had a feeling it was more than just dinner though. Shrugging off her thoughts, she turned to look out the window at the passing scenery.

They pulled up next to her building and Hunny walked her to the door constantly scanning the area. Kyoya had promised that he would have a guard there to keep an eye on the apartment before they returned from dinner, so he was fairly certain that someone was there, but he would not risk Haruhi's safety. When they arrived at her door, Hunny said, "Thank you Haru-Chan for going tonight and helping me with everything. I know tonight didn't exactly start out as planned, but I appreciate you sticking it out."

"I am happy to help Senpai and I didn't mind staying through dinner. I just wanted to be sure everything was alright, besides dinner was fantastic!" She beamed at her friend and then went inside the apartment. Closing the door after she said her good byes to Hunny, she went to get ready for bed. She would need to ask the twins what they were doing at the restaurant tonight, but not right now. Her last thought as she pulled her books out to get a little studying in before she crashed for the night was, _"They better have not been there to spy on me."_


	3. A Little Misdirection

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. They have been awesome and very encouraging. Thank you to stylewriter565 for proofreading this chapter for me. Normally I have an idea in my head about what I want to see happen and where the story is headed, other than the basics about the assumptions and what the end will be (Chika's surprise), I am just letting this story write itself. LOL. Sometimes no plan is a very good plan according to my old creative writing teacher. That being said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and the problems that arise. Let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 3 – A Little Misdirection

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan!" Hunny was yelling out for his friend as soon as she arrived in the music room the next day. He had not been able to see her throughout the course of the day and he wanted to check on her after the previous night's chase. Plus he needed to confirm dinner plans for that night. Mori-senpai and Satoshi were also going to join them for tonight's menu tasting.

Haruhi smiled at her small Senpai and waved to him as she started walking in his direction. Unfortunately she didn't make it far since she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her. One was around her shoulders and one around her waist, and both were holding her in place. She grimaced knowing who was preventing her from moving and what would happen next. She hated the toy routine, but they were her friends and this was who they were; so most of the time she just put up with them and their antics. She had not had a chance to talk to them about dinner last night, and had decided to let it go since it was probably just a coincidence. Right? They were probably there for a nice dinner and she could not deny them that.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"Why are you hanging around Hunny-senpai so much lately?" Kaoru finished.

"He is my friend, I enjoy his company, he is fun and treats me nicely, and I am helping him with a little problem," Haruhi said bluntly. She was about to ask why it was there business when she heard very nasally shouting coming towards her. When she looked around, she saw Tamaki running her way with tape on his nose and two black eyes. Surprised, she gasped, "What the hell happened to you Tamaki-senpai?"

"A little disagreement with a door," Tamaki said.

It sounded so nasally and the twins quickly felt Haruhi shaking. She felt their arms drop so that they could all laugh unhindered. Trying to hold in her mirth with a hand over her mouth, she failed and found herself falling to her knees in a fit of giggles, "I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai."

"My daughter, do not worry for I will be better in no time at all. I know how concerned you are for your daddy. I am fine and will look good as new. Don't worry about me. If you want to though, you can kiss it to make it all better. I am sure that will speed up the healing process." With that, Tamaki pulled her into his arms and proceeded to crush her with his embrace. He was so focused on hugging her that he did not notice her struggles in an attempt to free herself.

The twins looked up and saw Haruhi in Tamaki's arms and decided to pull her away from him while teasing him about his insatiable lust for his daughter. Tamaki screamed but did not let go of her. This resulted in a fight over Haruhi, the problem was that Haruhi was in the middle and was being pulled in both directions.

Hunny saw what was going on and sent his cousin over to help their friend. Mori immediately made her way over to the threesome and pulled Haruhi out of their grasp. He placed her behind him and then shook his head at the three teens in front of him.

Once she was extracted and safe, she thanked the tall senior and then peeked around Mori to look at the three misfits, "I just asked what happened to your nose Senpai! I am not going to kiss it better and I am not your daughter. And you two, you need to stop egging him on!" She watched Tamaki fly to his corner in order to pout about how "unfair his daughter was". The twins looked chastised for a brief minute before they decided to go "check" on Tono. Haruhi and everyone else knew that this actually meant more teasing for the host club king.

Mori escorted Haruhi to Hunny's table and pulled out a chair for her. Watching her sit down, she thank him again and he nodded. It was his duty to make sure she did not come to harm from the other hosts, well mainly the twins and Tamaki, "Ah."

"Haru-Chan, are you alright? Do you want a piece of cake? It is strawberry," Hunny asked.

"No thank you Hunny-senpai, I am fine. I think after this weekend, I have had my fill of cake for a while. As for the three of them, I am used to it. I am grateful for the rescue before it got too bad though," she said smiling first at Mori and then Hunny. "Do we still have dinner plans tonight?"

"Yes, Takashi and Satoshi will pick you up at 7 tonight. I will have to meet you at the restaurant since I have to take care of something before dinner," Hunny said.

"Ok, that sounds good. Are you ok picking me up Mori-senpai?" She looked to her silent friend and received a nod of agreement. She smiled, he may not have said much unless he had something that needed to be said or explained, but he knew how to communicate when he needed to.

"Hey boss, what do you think they are discussing over there?" Hikaru said to Tamaki.

Tamaki's head snapped up and he looked in the direction of Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi. Upon seeing them conversing and smiling, it was apparent that they were enjoying each other's company and Tamaki knew that was bad news, "I don't know, but I do know that we need to protect her. They are probably warping her mind and taking advantage of her. Don't worry daughter, I will protect you with my life!" He shot up from his place on the floor and was immediately stopped by Kyoya, "Mommy get out of my way. I need to protect our daughter."

"How did you get the broken nose Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. He had a suspicion and he needed confirmation.

"I ran into a door. That's all. Now, can you get out of my way before Haruhi falls for Hunny-Senpai's lies and finds herself in love and with a broken heart?" Tamaki asked forcefully.

"What makes you think that he will break her heart? Hunny-senpai loves Haruhi, as does Mori-senpai. He will do anything to take care of her and make sure she is happy. She does look happy and glowing, doesn't she?" Kyoya smirked. He was having fun with his best friend.

"Senpai, you can't be serious! Are you really supporting that relationship and the time they are spending together?" The twins asked Kyoya.

"Why wouldn't I support it? I don't see her being forced into going out with Hunny-senpai. Do you?" Kyoya asked. He knew he had made it sound like the Haruhi and Hunny were together when they weren't, but he wanted to see what the three people in front of him would do. It was after all a fun game.

"No, but you don't know what he is capable of!" Tamaki ranted.

"Do you?" Kyoya countered. "What is between Hunny-senpai and Haruhi is between them. They will let us know everything when they are ready. Until then, leave them alone."

All three men gulped loudly and held onto each other when they received the menacing glare from the shadow king. They were not able to stop shaking until he walked away, and when his back was turned and he was back at his work station across the room, they let out the breath they had been holding. "Men, I think Mommy is part of the conspiracy and is helping Hunny-senpai and Haruhi. He must be planning to help them run away together to get married. We must make sure that does not happen!" Tamaki declared quietly embellishing what was really said. His imagination was once again running away with him.

"Right Boss!" Both twins said as they saluted their king.

"Tonight we will show up at Haruhi's house with dinner to make sure we keep her occupied. If we are there, it will keep Hunny-senpai away," Tamaki whispered to his cohorts.

"What if he is already there boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Then our presence will prevent anything from developing further and we will be able to push a wedge between them!" Stated a distraught Tamaki.

"Got it boss!" Both twins said in agreement.

They watched as Haruhi got up and walked to the kitchen in order to prepare for club hours. Tamaki decided to follow her and start planting seeds of doubt about Hunny in her mind. _"I am doing this for her own good and well-being,"_ he told himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he did not like the thought of her dating anyone, well besides him.

"Do you need help?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi jumped and spun around at the sound of a voice behind her. She was not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen with her and since Tamaki hardly ever goes into the kitchen, she wasn't ready to hear his voice, especially not his new voice that came with his broken nose. Turning around once again to continue her work and said, "I'm fine Senpai. Why don't you go out there and get ready for the ladies?"

"Don't you want daddy's help?"

"You are not my father and I am fine. I don't need any help today. If you really wanted to help, you would have offered to help me before now," Haruhi said bluntly. Tamaki yelled and went to a corner in the kitchen. "Not in here Senpai! Keep the mushrooms outside of the kitchen."

"Haruhi I just thought we could spend time with each other. You are spending time with Hunny-senpai, why not me?" Tamaki pouted.

"He asked me first," was the response he received.

"So you are telling me that if I had asked you before Hunny-senpai, you would have said yes?" His hopes were rising. If he could get those two apart, he may actually have a chance with Haruhi.

"Maybe, it is a definite possibility," Haruhi said looking at Tamaki directly. She was not sure what she had said to deserve a hug of death, but that is what she got and then he twirled her around the kitchen yelling about how happy she just made him.

Everyone heard the commotion outside and came running into the kitchen to see a joyous king spinning around a princess that looked like she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. Mori immediately rescued her and the twins pulled Tamaki out of the kitchen.

"Are you alright Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked Haruhi.

"Yah, I'm fine. I am not sure what got into him. I only told him that I was busy and that you asked me for my help first. Then he went crazy when I said I would have helped him if he would have asked before you. He is so weird," Haruhi said finishing up the pot of tea she was making.

"That is weird," Hunny said and Mori agreed.

Outside the kitchen, Tamaki was relaying the conversation to the twins. His version was a little bit different, "She said that if I had asked her first she would have gone out on a date with me instead of Hunny-senpai. This means I still have a chance and we need to break them up. Then she and I can be together and happy."

"Really? She said that?" Kaoru was amazed. He looked at his brother who looked a little jealous, but was holding himself in check.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? That means that she is not in love and wants me to take her away from Hunny-senpai so that we can be together. She basically told me that she is not happy with him and wants me instead, but because he asked her first, she said yes. Don't worry Haruhi, I will save you from your mistake and we will be together!" Tamaki declared with the twins as his only audience.

The twins were skeptical, but if Haruhi told Tamaki that she would have said yes if he asked first, then it sounded like she could have feelings for Tamaki. This was an interesting turn of events. "What time should we get to Haruhi's house boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's get there at 8. That will give her time to do her homework. We can bring dinner and we and rescue her from having to cook dinner for anyone. She and her father will forever be grateful. I will be her hero! I mean we will be her heroes," Tamaki announced. He and the twins finalized their plans and then got into position for the opening of the club.

Kyoya sat at his laptop and looked through some footage from the restaurant that Hunny had taken Haruhi to the previous night. He figured he would watch it during club hours since he didn't have any designations right now and just as he suspected, Tamaki had received the broken nose trying to spy on Haruhi and Hunny. This meant that the car that was following them last night was more than likely Tamaki and the twins. Nobody was in danger except from a case of stupid. He would keep the guard on the Fujioka residence for now so that he could have daily reports about what was happening. It was always good to have information and he had a feeling that the three morons were not done. Kyoya knew could tell Hunny what he had learned, but he thought it was better to wait and see what happened. Looking around the room, he watched the other hosts talking to their customers while serving them tea and snacks, and had a feeling things were about to get very interesting indeed.


	4. Dinner Crashers

**A/N: I want to thank Dessi16 for your help on this chapter, and AnimeApprentice for giving me the idea of the prank. I honestly would not have been able to finish this chapter if not for both of your help! I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. I love reading what you think and your support has been great. To all of my followers and readers… THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this next installment. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4 – Dinner Crashers

"Hi Hunny-senpai, I think we need to reschedule dinner. The three musketeers just showed up at my house with dinner," Haruhi grumbled into the phone. It was 6:30 and the wannabe men brought her and her father dinner. She could tell they weren't leaving any time soon.

"They did? Why?" Hunny was curious as to why they would show up unannounced, but then he did a face palm for even asking that question. Tamaki was involved and when he was involved there was no telling what would happen. "Never mind, don't answer that question. Ok, I will call Takashi and let him know. Satoshi had to cancel anyway because Chika-Chan wanted to do something with him tonight. How about tomorrow? You can ride home with me and Takashi. Just bring clothes to change into at my house. That should stop those three from interfering again. Let me get off of here and call Takashi. Good Luck with those three."

"Ok Senpai. Thanks for understanding. I will see you tomorrow," said Haruhi as she hung up the phone smiling. She was grinning over Hunny-Senpai's final words.

The three teens were listening to her conversation and noticed the dreamy smile alighting her face as she got off of the phone convincing them further that Hunny was her boyfriend. They believed that although she said she would have said yes to Tamaki if he would have asked first, Hunny her boyfriend and that was the reason for what they assumed was a wistful look on her face.

"I'm sorry that we burst in on you Haruhi, did you have plans with Hunny-senpai?" Hikaru asked trying to sound innocent. In his mind he was thinking it was a good thing they had shown up early or they might have missed her. Tamaki always the worry wart had called the twins and told them to be ready two hours sooner than they previously scheduled.

"Yes, I did. We had dinner plans tonight, but we rescheduled them," she said looking at her three friends.

"Ok, I have to ask, why Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked. He was trying to understand why she chose to be with the shortest host, and he knew Tamaki and Hikaru were curious also.

"What do you mean why? He asked and I said yes. End of story," she defended. She felt like she had to explain why she was helping a friend and that was stupid and pathetic, "Why not Hunny-senpai? Am I not allowed to make my own decisions and be around whomever I choose?"

"Well, yes you are, but I can't believe you are dating him over one of us!" Hikaru fumed jealously.

"What?" Haruhi screeched. She did not hear what she thought she did coming from Hikaru's mouth. It is not possible. They thought she was dating Hunny-senpai?

"Now Haruhi don't be mad at your daddy or your brothers, we just want what's best for you. You don't know how Hunny-senpai is and we feel that he is not the right man for you. You need someone more like your daddy," Tamaki explained calmly. He thought he was doing a good job of it too.

"What do you mean by that Senpai?" Haruhi inquired angrily. First they make assumptions about who she is dating and now they are telling her who she can and cannot date. As if she would ever date Tamaki or the twins for that matter.

"He means that Hunny-senpai is not the man for you and you can do much better," Kaoru said trying to instill an air of serenity.

"The man is shorter than you for God sakes and he acts like he is still in grade school. You need someone more mature and taller!" Hikaru injected.

"And let me guess, you are that man?" Haruhi tested clenching her fists. She had moved from mad at her friends to very pissed off.

"Well, yes, I could be that man!" Hikaru said raising his voice.

"Enough! All of you, I want you out of my house now!" Haruhi bellowed.

"B-b-but Haruhi, you love daddy. You don't want to kick me out. It is only the evil twins, right?" Tamaki asked hopeful.

"No, all of you get out or I will call Kyoya-senpai to send over his police. Then I will call Hunny-senpai to come over and help take out the garbage. And in case you didn't get it, you three are the garbage tonight!" She watched the color drain from her three supposed friends' faces. They all jumped up and ran to the door. When they had finally left, she then slammed it shut and locked it. She was fuming and could relax.

As Haruhi was pacing in the living room, an idea came to her. Smirking, she decided it was time for a little pay back. If they wanted to tell her what to do, it was time that she showed them she could do what she wanted. She needed to make a call, "Hunny-senpai, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

"Sure Haru-Chan, what's up?" Hunny was curious as to why he was getting a phone call from Haruhi since they already had their plans set. _"Tamaki and the twins must have done something to her,"_ he thought to himself.

"I just kicked those morons out of my house. They think you and I are dating, and made some wild accusations. Then those bakas told me I was not allowed to date you," she ranted still furious.

Hunny laughed over the other end of the phone, "Date me? But I don't think of you like that at all Haru-chan. Besides you have…"

Haruhi had to laugh also. She knew that he didn't feel that way about her and she didn't feel like that for him. He and Mori were like the brothers she never had, "I know Senpai. So I was wondering if we could maybe get them back a little bit." She really hoped that he would go along with her plan.

"Sure Haru-Chan, what is the plan?" Hunny wanted in on this. He had a feeling that he missed an interesting night at his friend's house tonight and he agreed with Haruhi, those three needed to be taught a little lesson.

"I was thinking that we actually pretend to be dating and drive them bonkers. If they ask, we tell them we are dating and are blissfully happy. Make sure Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai also know what is going on. I will take care of you know who."

"Ok Haru-chan. This is going to be fun! Now I wonder if they weren't spying on us last night. They could have been the ones following us in that car. I bet it was! Yah, we need to make sure they learn their lesson. This will be an enlightening experience for them, at least I hope," he smirked and then gave the most maniacal laugh Haruhi had ever heard come from her small friend and giving her chills.

"Ok Senpai, we will start this tomorrow then. Idiots will learn not to tell me what to do!" She declared and then got off of the phone after giving her senpai a brief good bye. When she hung up, she sent a message to the one person she needed to handle on her own. The text read, _"Pranking three idiots. Hunny helping by pretend bf. Don't worry. Xxoo."_

After he got off of the phone with Haruhi, Hunny conferenced called Mori and Kyoya in order to explain the plan. They were both on board. Mori was alike Hunny and Haruhi and was surprised by the assumptions his three friends had made about the relationship between his cousin and the only female host. He knew that he should not have been surprised because they all had feelings for her, but he was. Kyoya on the other hand wasn't surprised at all. After the conversation he had with the three of them this afternoon, he didn't think there was anything they could do to surprise him. The plan was in motion and the three idiots were about to play right into the trap.

Haruhi received a call an hour later from Hunny; he would pick her up in the morning and drive her to school. Arriving together would be the opening act of their little prank on Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. She couldn't wait.

In the morning, Haruhi got up and ready like she normally did each morning, but there was a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She was in a good mood and could not wait to get to school. Receiving the call she had been waiting for to tell her that the limo was waiting for her downstairs, she ran down the steps and into the car. Excitement charged the air around the occupants of the car.

Once the limo pulled up to the school, the driver opened the door to let all three students out. The first person out of the car was Mori and he was soon followed by Hunny. Turning back to the car once he was completely out of it, Hunny reached in and helped Haruhi out of the car. The girls that were present screamed moe and some fainted. The three hosts that the spectacle was staged for showed varying degrees of shock and various colored faces. Haruhi smiled and looked down at Hunny-senpai whispering, "Strike one."

Hunny giggled and nodded to Haruhi, "I think Tamaki actually turned purple."

"Mitsukuni, Haruhi, they are coming this way," Mori said quietly. He wasn't expecting a confrontation so early in the morning and wondered where Kyoya was before mentally face palming. The shadow king was probably still on his way to school since he liked to sleep in as late as possible.

"Daughter, if you wanted a ride, why didn't you call me? You know daddy would have picked you up," Tamaki said while he was trying to hold in his panic and theatrics.

"You know why I got a ride with Hunny-senpai. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to class and review my study notes. Hunny, Mori, I will see you at lunch." Haruhi turned away from the group and walked to her first period class.

If she would have turned around, she would have noticed a dumbfounded looking trio. "I think you lost boss," the twins said together.

"How can I lose? She said that if I had asked her first she would have said yes, so I have not lost yet!" Tamaki cried. Luckily the crowd of girls had moved away and had not heard this conversation.

Hunny and Mori heard everything that spewed from Tamaki's mouth and wanted to laugh, "Oh Tama-Chan, I think you have. You see we are together and we are very happy. If you try to get in our way and break us up again, you will have to deal with the consequences." A threatening Hunny was a scary Hunny.

The three conspirators gulped and then turned to run away. Mori and Hunny could have sworn they heard "retreat" as the three disappeared.

The twins arrived at the classroom about 10 minutes before the bell rang and tried to talk to Haruhi, but she was ignoring them and no matter what they tried, they could not get her attention. "Come on Haruhi, you can't keep ignoring us," they cried together.

She looked up from her notes and into her friends' eyes, "I can do what I want, when I want, with whom I want."

"Fine we get it, you are with Hunny-senpai now," Kaoru said in defeat.

"But that doesn't mean we give up on trying to win you over to our side," Hikaru added.

"You can do what you want, but understand you cannot expect my heart to follow your demands," Haruhi said as she looked back at her notes. The morning classes passed in a blur and soon Haruhi was rushing out of her class to meet Hunny and Mori for lunch.

Kyoya had been hearing it all morning, Tamaki's incessant whining about how his daughter didn't love him and had shown up to school with that bad short man. He also heard about how Haruhi really wanted him, but was afraid to leave Hunny because she was fearful of what he would do to her. Kyoya thought it was laughable, and didn't understand how Tamaki made some of the leaps he had about Haruhi and her real feelings. Starting to get a headache from the constant wailing, Kyoya snapped, "Tamaki, did you ever think about the fact that her feelings for Hunny-senpai were genuine?"

"But Mommy, she told me if I had asked her first she would have said yes!"

"Yes, but now that she has Hunny-senpai, would she still say yes if you asked her right now?"

"She is too afraid because of how he can be! He must be drugging her somehow, but how? It has to be in the cake!" Tamaki was in his own little world again and there was nothing Kyoya could do to stop him. This was making the whole situation funnier, although Tamaki was getting more annoying as the morning wore on. Finally it was time for lunch and a much needed break from the blonde king.

As they were leaving the classroom, Tamaki asked Kyoya, "What do you have to do with this Mommy? Do you have a private jet waiting for them ready to whisk them away to Las Vegas? Do you already have the wedding planned?"

Kyoya couldn't help it and he knew that it was odd for him to do, but with this latest accusation he couldn't hold it in any longer and found himself laughing at his best friend. When he was able to control himself a little more, he then turned around and continued walking to the lunch room still chuckling at his friend.

Tamaki was shocked for the second time that day. Kyoya laughed at him, really laughed at him. He didn't think he ever heard Kyoya laugh like that. Regaining his senses, he ran after his friend and quickly caught up with him.

The two friends entered the lunch room together with the twins were right behind them, and they all saw Mori and Hunny sit down with Haruhi. Hunny had sat down right next to the female and when he saw the other hosts entering the lunch room, he leaned close to his friend and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. It appeared he as if he was looking deeply into her eyes, but he was actually looking at his friends with his periphery vision. Watching all of his friends, he witnessed Kyoya smirk and push up his glasses (he was in on the plan so he knew it was just for show), Tamaki turned to dust, Kaoru's eyes bulged and his mouth popped open, and Hikaru turned red and fisted his hands, a scowl forming on his face.

Once Tamaki had gathered his wits and his body back, all four of them obtained their lunches from the lunch counter and sat down at the table with Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi. Hikaru and Tamaki both had tried to sit between the small senior and Haruhi, but it didn't work. They would not move and would not allow anyone to move them. Snippets of conversation that happened between Hunny and Haruhi that were heard by the table's further fed the assumption that the two were very much together.

"Do you have what you need for the thing in a couple weeks?" Hunny asked Haruhi.

"Yah, I think I do, but if not I will let you know. Do your parents know I am staying the weekend?" Haruhi replied.

"Yep, they are very excited about you staying and my mom said that she helped pick out your dress for the tea service with Takashi's mom."

"Ok and we are still on for dinner tonight?"

"No, we are moving that dinner to tomorrow night. I forgot that we are supposed to have a family dinner tonight, but my parents told me to tell you that you are invited and to come over after school. I wasn't sure if your dad was working tonight, but if he isn't, he is invited also."

"Ok Senpai, I will let my dad know the change of plans and ask about dinner," she smiled down at her friend and knew they had eavesdroppers. Serves them right if they misunderstood the conversation she had with Hunny-senpai. "Are you going to be at dinner tonight Mori-senpai?"

"Yes and so are my parents and Satoshi," Mori responded.

She smiled at her friends and finished eating her lunch. Once she was finished she bid her friends farewell and left the lunch room to head to her next class so that she could call her father before it started.

"What is in a couple of weeks Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"A couple of things actually, my mom and aunt are doing a tea service with Haruhi, and there will also be a celebration dinner for Chika-Chan. Everyone at this table is invited to the dinner and you should be getting your invitations in the mail soon. Don't let Chika-Chan know though. It is a surprise for him. We are celebrating his championship. If he finds out, I will find out who spilled," Hunny threatened and gave everyone his serious look until received nods of assent from everyone at the table. Once he had everyone's agreement, the switch flipped and he was once again cute Hunny, Loli Shota of the host club. Continuing, he said, "With so much going on that weekend, Haruhi is going to be staying with my family."

"Are we invited to family dinner tonight? We are family too!" Tamaki said loudly.

"No Tama-Chan, it is only for the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. Besides you said a Haninozuka was not good enough for Haru-chan. Why would you be invited to the Haninozuka house for a family dinner?" Hunny asked looking at Tamaki straight in the eye. Another reason not to invite Tamaki and the twins…he was not sure they could keep their mouth shut around Chika. They were very much not welcome tonight.

Tamaki tried to come up with an answer for his senpai, but couldn't think of one. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to the dinner or get anywhere near Hunny's house tonight and that meant his daughter was going into the lion's den without him. She would be utterly alone and without protection. He wondered if he could call Ranka and let him know to watch the little man, but he didn't have his phone number. Kyoya did however and he decided he would ask Kyoya to call Haruhi's other father when they headed to their next class.

Kyoya listened to Tamaki spout more nonsense about his daughter being unprotected tonight and begged Kyoya to call Ranka. He finally agreed to call and he did, but not with the intent that Tamaki had. Instead, Kyoya let the older man know about Haruhi's plan and how it was progressing. He never actually told Tamaki that he would warn Ranka to be on guard around Hunny, he just said that he would call.

Ranka laughed at the scheme concocted by his daughter and praised her brilliant mind. He believed Tamaki was a world class idiot and deserved everything that was coming to him. Before he and Kyoya hung up, he agreed to go along with everything just in case Tamaki showed up and tried something. He wasn't going to be able to make it to the dinner tonight and he was now disappointed about that, but had a feeling he would get plenty of laughs in the near future.

The rest of the day flew by and seemed to be done before it really began. It was now time for the host club to open for business. Haruhi decided to host with her "boyfriend" and his cousin for the day, and the customers did not seem to mind. In fact, they were in moe overload and flocked to the trio. Kyoya didn't mind the slight change since it seemed to bring in extra profits and exaggerated the prank that was being played on the other three unsuspecting hosts.

Tamaki and the twins tried to sweep Haruhi out of the club room after club hours were over for the day (aka kidnapping), but they were stopped by Mori before they could make it out of the door. Grabbing Haruhi away from her abductors, Mori sat her down next to Hunny while he went to the back room to get his, Hunny's, and Haruhi's bags. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru did not dare try another grab and go while she was at Hunny's side. That was too dangerous. They had lost this round and would have to regroup and try again tomorrow.

Once the trio of body snatchers left, the four remaining hosts laughed at their friends' antics. The plan was working better than they ever expected. Hunny had already called home and told them to be on the lookout for Tamaki and the twins in case they tried to crash the family dinner like they did the previous night's plans. No, they wouldn't be able to get through the front gate if they showed up and with that call Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya knew that the trio was done for the day.


	5. Ambush

**A/N: Well I was going to explain what Hunny had to do before dinner the other night in this chapter, but I decided that I needed to separate the day at school from the final menu tasting (you will find out when they go to dinner). So that will be the next chapter. Thank you again Dessi16, Stylewriter565, and AnimeApprentice for the help and ideas! I have been getting wonderful reviews on this story, thanks everyone. Let me know what you think of this next chapter. Those three just don't give up. LOL.**

Chapter 5 – Ambushed

The family dinner had gone off without a hitch and the three comrades at arms did not even attempt to make an appearance. It was a good thing too since, they would have been met with brute force preventing them entrance to the Haninozuka estate if they had decided to show their faces. Still, Hunny and Haruhi were not foolish enough to believe that they were done trying to interfere and that was ok because Haruhi and Hunny were not done with them (insert Hunny's maniacal laugh here).

The next day, the three co-conspirators showed up early and together. They had a plan and they would stick to it. They needed to separate Haruhi from Hunny and get her away from his control. Once she was away from him, she would change her mind about being in a relationship with him, and according to Tamaki's inner mind theatre fall into his arms with gratitude. The twins laughed when their king announced that last part, but they figured divide and conquer may actually do the trick to get Haruhi to come to her senses.

The two cousins had picked Haruhi up that morning like they had the previous morning and together they made their way to school. They knew that something was probably going to happen once they arrived, but they were not sure what and decided they needed to be on guard and ready for anything.

The limo pulled up to the school and Mori got out of the car followed by Hunny. The twins had snuck up on the other side of the car and tried to pull Haruhi out the other door and take off with her. They were successful at extracting her from the car, but when they turned around Satoshi Morinozuka and Yasuchika Haninozuka were right behind them. They were frozen in their spots.

"I really don't think you want to do that. Do they Satoshi?" Chika sneered at the twins who where holding onto Haruhi in another kidnapping attempt.

"Nope, I don't think they do," Satoshi agreed glaring. They had been informed about the plan and what was going on with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru and decided they would provide backup that morning. He knew that Chika had issues with his brother, Hunny, but he had bigger issues with Tamaki Suoh and would take the opportunity to torture the self-proclaimed king if he could. After some convincing from Satoshi, Chika had no problems accompanying his cousin to the high school that morning, and he was sure Chika was reveling in it now.

The twins gulped and looked at each other and then down at Haruhi. "Now Chika, I thought you said that you didn't like your brother," Hikaru tried to reason with the younger man.

"So wouldn't letting us pull a little joke on him and taking Haruhi away right now go along the lines of attacking him?" Kaoru added.

"Kidnapping his girlfriend would be the ultimate attack on him," they said together. They were trying to convince the Jr. High 3rd year that it was the best thing to take Haruhi with them. They knew that he could kick their asses and with Satoshi in the mix, they would not survive. The poor twins were trying to convince someone that had decided to protect the package they were holding and it was very much not working. They were talking to the wrong middle schoolers and would soon learn the error of their ways.

"Satoshi, I don't think they heard me right. Isn't Haruhi under the protection of our joint families?" Chika queried menacingly. She really wasn't officially under their protection, but they would do what they could for her since she was a friend.

"Right again Chika!" Satoshi exclaimed smiling as he got into a fighting stance.

"Protection?" The twins screeched dropping their grip on Haruhi and started to back away slowly, keeping their eyes on the two cousins as they did so. "We will just leave her with you then and head to class. See you later Haruhi," The twins ran into the building to hide fearing for their lives.

"Chika man, that was awesome! I think they might have actually learned their lesson," Satoshi said laughing.

Their brothers had watched the whole thing and were laughing on the inside, well Hunny was giggling out loud. The twins had no idea who they were dealing with. "You were great Chika-Chan and you to Sato-Chan!" Hunny said bouncing up and down.

"Mitsukuni, since this was a planned meeting and your _girlfriend_ is right here," Chika sneered, "I will forego attacking you right now, but I cannot promise the same in the future. Let's go Satoshi." The two cousins walked off in order to get to their classes at the Jr. High part of the campus.

Haruhi let out a breath that she had been holding, "I guess everything is still the same, huh Sempai?"

"Nope, it is better!" Hunny laughed again, "He didn't attack me this morning and he could have."

She smiled at her friend, "I guess you are right. Come on, Tamaki still hasn't made an appearance."

"He is in a classroom waiting for the twins to bring you back. Apparently the twins are the brawn and he is the brains. If you can call it that," Kyoya said walking up to the small group and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Kyoya-senpai, would it happen to be one of the rooms that have a camera in it? Maybe a camera feed we can watch on your computer?" Haruhi asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes it is," Kyoya smirked.

Everyone followed Kyoya to a nearby table and watched as he pulled out his computer and accessed the camera in the room. Tamaki was pacing wondering where the twins were. The twins had now shown up yet. The group watched at Tamaki stuck his head out the door looking for his partners in crime and then go back into the room closing the door once again. This happened periodically for about another five minutes before the twins ran into the room and slammed the door shut looking for all intents and purposes, that they were fearing for their very lives.

"Where have you two been?" Tamaki yelled at them.

"Boss, Hunny-senpai and Haruhi must be a lot more serious than we thought they were," Kaoru said.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Well according to Chika and Satoshi, she is under the joint protection of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families," Hikaru supplied.

"Protection of both families?! But I am her daddy and I can protect her better than anyone!" Tamaki wailed.

"We were ambushed boss. We grabbed her out of the other side of the limo like we planned and…" Kaoru started.

"Chika and Satoshi were there and threatened us!" Hikaru finished.

"We were afraid for our lives!" They screamed together pulling each other into an embrace.

Before they could start their act, Tamaki said, "Don't even start that shit right now. We need to think about what to do! What if we grabbed her right before lunch? I still think if we get her away from his control, she will realize that she is in love with her daddy!"

"As if!" Haruhi snorted as she watched the spectacle on the computer screen. They were all laughing at the spectacle in that room. If those three actually had a clue instead of jumping to conclusions, they might actually see how stupid they were acting, but alas that is wishful thinking.

"So what do we do? None of us have that class before lunch with Haru-Chan, but Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan do. It will be very easy for them to grab her when class is over with," Hunny spoke to the group in general.

Kyoya said, "We pull her out of class early. She won't be there; ergo they won't have a chance to grab her. We can have lunch in the club room."

"That sounds good Kyoya-senpai. Thanks!" Haruhi said relieved. She was glad that he was on their side; he was one person she never wanted to cross.

The plan went off without a hitch and the three conspirators were once again left minus Haruhi. Tamaki was convinced everything was bugged and that Hunny had people listening in on their plans. It was the only explanation as to how they kept being ambushed and their plans were failing. "Kyoya must be helping them again! He never denied the plan to Las Vegas when I asked him. Do you think they have a way to plant a listening device in our brains?" Tamaki was being dramatic as ever.

"What are we going to do now boss?" The twins were curious. They were starting to wonder why they were even going along with Tamaki any longer or why they even started.

"We will have to make our move during club time! Listen up men! Right before club ends for the day, I will tell Haruhi that I need to speak with her outside and then we will grab her. This time our plan will succeed!" Tamaki was determined to win the war.

"That's great boss, but don't you think she will be suspicious of you or one of us after everything that has happened?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki gasped at the accusation, "No, she would never suspect her daddy of foul play. You two however are evil doppelgangers and are of course suspect when it comes to anything."

Hikaru looked at his twin. Kaoru looked back and shrugged his shoulders. Their king had completely gone off the deep end. "Whatever you say Tono," they said together.

When there was only 15 minutes left in club that day, Tamaki excused himself from his guests, "Pardon me ladies, but there is an urgent matter I must discuss with Haruhi before the end of club time." They all sighed and smiled at what they considered to be their handsome prince and watched him walk off towards Haruhi's table. "Excuse me princesses, but Haruhi I need to speak to you about an urgent matter."

"Not right now Tamaki-senpai, I am busy. If you need to discuss something with me, it will have to be after club hours," Haruhi stated simply. She had a feeling she knew what he was trying to do. Quietly so that only he could hear her, "And Senpai, kidnapping is a punishable offense all over Japan. My father would not look too kindly on it and if you didn't know, neither would the Haninozuka or the Morinozuka families."

"K-k-kidnapping? Who would want to do that to you? I just needed to talk to you about the club," Tamaki yelped trying not to let his fear bubble over at her proclamation. That was a lot easier said than done.

"Oh well if it has to do with the club, let me call Kyoya-senpai over here. Kyoya-senpai can you please come here for a second? Excuse me for a moment ladies," Haruhi stood up from the couch and walked behind it to where Tamaki was as she called for Kyoya.

The two hosts and some customers watched Kyoya get up from his table and walk over to Haruhi's area. A look of exasperation was clearly present on his face, he hated to be interrupted, "What is it Haruhi? I was very busy and need to finish up some work."

"Well Tamaki-senpai said that he had to talk to me about the club and I figured you needed to be here also since you are the vice president and would know what he needed to talk to me about," Haruhi said trying to look dumb.

Kyoya smirked, normally he thought Haruhi was an atrocious actress and liar, but right now she was holding her own and called Tamaki's bluff, "I know of nothing that needs to be discussed with you. You and I discussed your debt on Friday and we only do that once a week. Tamaki?"

"Well, I was um, just going to um," Tamaki was stalling; he had to think of something plausible. "Haruhi, don't you want to spend any time with your daddy? You have been spending all your time with Hunny-senpai!" He shrieked.

"There is a reason for that. And what does this have to do with the club?" Haruhi asked irritated.

"I was just going to ask for your ideas about future cosplays," Tamaki attempted to lie.

Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up causing a glare and his eyes to disappear (well of course not literally). He had to applaud Tamaki and the twins for their efforts, but once again they were failing and would continue to do so.

Haruhi suddenly had a murderous look and the third demon started to appear, "That is why you pulled me away from my customers and wanted to meet with me? That is what was so urgent that I had to interrupt the conversation I was having with the ladies here AND had to interrupt Kyoya-senpai to pull him over here?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Tamaki stopped and gulped. He ran to his corner and as far away from Haruhi and Kyoya as possible.

"Baka!" Haruhi said loud enough for Kyoya to hear.

"Well if that is all, I will be going back to my table. Haruhi, I believe you still have guests," Kyoya announced and walked off.

Haruhi returned to her guests and the conversation was now centered on Tamaki and why he was so desperate to talk to Haruhi about cosplay at that particular moment. Haruhi smiled and laughed through it all while in her mind she was thinking about how much of an idiot Tamaki really was.


	6. Engaged?

**A/N: I know I just published a chapter last night, but I didn't want to wait to publish this chapter. :) Ok, you will find out what Hunny had to do before dinner the other night and I think the three start to push things a little too far. Not sure how much more this story has, but I am in the process of writing one of Fruits Basket and Twilight right now, plus have more Ouran in the works for when this is done. Thank you for all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 6 – Engaged?!

After club finished for the day, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori headed to the Morinozuka estate to get ready for dinner. They were originally going to go to Hunny's house, but they did not want to run into Chika or for him to get suspicious; thus it was decided that Mori's house was more secure place tonight.

On the way to the house Haruhi's phone buzzed with a text, _"Don't like pln!"_ She sighed. She knew it was coming and texted back, _"Want me to stp?"_ She waited and smiled when she got her answer, _"No, undrstnd. Trust u. Just dont like. Dinner?"_ She cringed when she read the last part. _"Cant, 2nite. 2morrow?" _Again she waited, _"K. C U then. XXOO." _

Haruhi closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She noticed her friends looking at her, "He isn't happy with the plan, but trusts us and said we can keep going. Then he asked me to dinner. I told him I couldn't tonight. He didn't ask why and I got him to agree to go out tomorrow. We are still in the clear."

Mori nodded and Hunny smiled, "Ok Haru-chan. I wonder if Tama-Chan and the twins ever stop to really think what they are saying or hear the words that are coming out of their mouths. Probably not, or we would not be doing what we are to them." With that last statement everyone in the car started to laugh. Hunny may seem all sweet and innocent, but he was quite the opposite when he needed/wanted to be.

They arrived at the Morinozuka estate and Satoshi was waiting for them on the porch, "Taka-bro, do you know how hard it was to ditch Chika? He wanted to know what I was doing this afternoon and why I wasn't going to be around. I told him I hung out with him the last two nights and dad was making me stay in tonight."

Mori looked at his brother and smiled. Then, as he got closer, he ruffled his hair and said, "You did well."

To Satoshi it was high praise, and he beamed like he had received the Medal of Honor, "Thanks Taka! Mitsukuni, your brother can be a handful sometimes. Hey Haruhi!"

Haruhi and Hunny looked at each other and giggled. They swore that boy had ADD, but it suited him. He was always happy and upbeat. Opposite of his best friend, but that is what was needed around Chika. Everyone walked in the house to get ready for their evening.

After Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi left the music room, the three conspirators decided to "acquire" Kyoya to obtain information. The twins ran up to the shadow king and each grabbed an arm while Tamaki pulled out a rope and tied him to a chair. Turning a bright light to shine on Kyoya's face (since that is what he had seen in all of the detective movies), Tamaki started his line of questioning, "What is your name?"

"Tamaki if you do not release me right now, you will regret it," Kyoya said in a deathly calm voice.

Tamaki and the twins were shaken, but Tamaki declared that this was for Haruhi and they had to rescue her, so they had to buck up. In a shaky voice, the questions continued, "Kyoya, what is the plan for tonight? Are they flying to Vegas?"

"I can honestly say they are not flying to Vegas tonight." Kyoya answered. He was going to get great enjoyment out of killing his best friend and the twins.

"Aha! So you are helping then fly to Vegas another night!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tono, I think we need to get off Vegas and ask about tonight," The twins said together.

"Oh, you're right! Kyoya what is his dastardly plan for our poor little daughter for tonight?" Tamaki asked. He was once again imagining Hunny-senpai with a long mustache but this time Haruhi was bound. Mori also appeared in his inner mind theater also wearing a long mustache and rubbing his hands together. Both villains were dressed in black from head to toe.

Kyoya studied the three in front of him and knew that their antics and "involvement" tonight could actually work for the benefit of the plan. After a long pause, he simply stated, "He is taking her out to dinner."

"Boss, we can still track her with her phone!" Kaoru said.

"You idiots! Why didn't you say that before we tied Kyoya up?" Shouted a very worried Tamaki, he was in so much trouble. He knew how his friend could be when pushed, "Now Kyoya, we only did this because we were worried about our precious daughter, Haruhi. You know you would have been worried also if you had been in my shoes. I am going to untie you now, but please mommy, don't hurt me. You can hurt the twins, but remember you love me. I am your best friend Mon Ami."

Tamaki untied the ropes that bound Kyoya to the chair and when he was free, Kyoya looked up at his best friend and the twins giving him the most evil look they had ever seen on his face, "I suggest you run." He watched the three scream and run out of the music room as if their lives depended on it, which they did. He then pulled out his phone and called Hunny to inform him about what transpired with Tamaki and the twins. Once his call was completed, he proceeded to develop a plan that would punish those three morons for what they did to him. Nobody did that to Kyoya Ootori and got away with it.

Once everyone was ready to leave for dinner, the group of four headed out to the waiting car. Hunny was about to get in when he remembered he had forgotten something in his school bag, "I will be right back, 'kay?" Turning around, he ran back into the house and grabbed the one thing he had forgotten to grab and needed. Putting the box in his pocket, he ran back out the front door and got into the car, "Ok, we are ready to go now." The other night he stopped and got Haruhi a little present for everything she has done to help him with all of the party planning. It was the reason why he was going to meet everyone at the restaurant instead of driving with them the night the trio of bakas decided to interfere with his and Haruhi's dinner plans. Good came out of that night, but he knew that those three still had not learned their lesson. He wondered what it was going to take.

About five miles from the house, the driver said, "Sirs we are being followed again." Everyone turned behind them and sure enough, they were being trailed. This time however, no one panicked because they knew who it was.

"See if you can lose them, but if not then let them follow. No need for the extreme actions we took the other night. We know who it is tonight," Hunny said.

Satoshi and Mori raised an eyebrow at this. They knew who was more than likely following them tonight, but what did their cousin mean about extreme actions the other night?

Tamaki and the twins were smart this time. They were in a car with a driver instead of trying to drive themselves. Although the limo in front of them was attempting to shake them, they were able to keep up with it.

When the limo stopped at the restaurant, Mori and Satoshi got out of the limo first and then helped Haruhi out. They didn't want a repeat of this morning. Hunny was the last one out of the car, and when all four were assembled in front of the restaurant, they entered the establishment and were immediately shown to their table. Unfortunately, the private room was in use for the night, but no one was complaining.

The four of them watched as Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru walk into the restaurant with poor disguises and were seated in very close proximity to their own table. This was going to be interesting. They tried to be quiet and not laugh, but they couldn't help it and each of them were eventually cackling at the trio. Tamaki was wearing Haruhi's long hair wig with a black mustache. Hikaru was wearing a blonde wig and looked almost like Tamaki. Kaoru was wearing thick framed glasses and a black haired wig, was he trying to imitate Kyoya? Those disguises weren't fooling anybody.

"Ok men, let's monitor the situation and look for our opportunity. If we don't get one tonight, maybe we will get one tomorrow. We have got to get her to see reason. I am the best man for her," Tamaki declared.

"Why are you the best man?" Kaoru tested his king.

"And why can't I be the best man for her?" Hikaru examined.

"Because I am her daddy and she loves me. Why would she want an evil doppelganger like either of you?" Tamaki retaliated.

"Why would she want a pervert like you Tono?" The twins asked at the same time. They watched Tamaki blanch and then try to get up to go to his corner of woe, but they were able to grab him before he could leave the table, "You can't do that here." So they watched him curl himself into a ball on his side of the booth and pout, both thinking, _"That man could grow mushrooms in the desert."_ They turned and watched the booth that held their friends. Haruhi and Hunny were on the inside of the 3-sided booth, while Satoshi and Mori-senpai were on the two outside seats. Their princess was blockaded and they were not going to get to her tonight unless she went to the restroom. This whole scheme of Tamaki's gave new meaning to the words mission impossible. _"Good thing we are in disguises and they can't recognize us,"_ they thought.

"Do they really think we don't know who they are?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"How do you put up with them all of the time?" Satoshi asked.

"They are good guys Sato-Chan, but don't always think things through," Hunny-senpai explained laughing. This was going to be a fun night.

Dinner progressed and the menu was sampled. Haruhi and Hunny decided it was going to be a choice between this restaurant and the one from the other night. Normally for a party, they would have their staff prepare everything, but he was afraid Chika may suspect something. This way, everything stayed a surprise.

"Haru-Chan, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your help with the planning for this party. I know it will be perfect and Chika will love it. You were there to hold me back on going overboard with the cute, although I still think a little more won't hurt. I just want to say thank you and give you these," Hunny gave his speech and then pulled out a small turquoise blue Tiffany's box and opened it for Haruhi to look inside. Lying against the velvet in the box were two small diamond stud earrings.

"Hunny-senpai this is too much! I can't accept these," Haruhi said awed. She thought the gift was beautiful, but too extravagant. Still the thoughtfulness brought tears to her eyes.

"Nonsense Haru-Chan! Please accept, I got the smallest ones and I think they will look perfect on you. I wanted to say thank you for all of your help. Not just for the party, but throughout the year. Please Haru-Chan!" Hunny begged.

She looked into his eyes and knew she could not reject his gift for two reasons: first, she didn't want to hurt his feelings; and two, she could never say no to the puppy dog eyes of his that were brimming with tears. She nodded and gave him a hug smiling, "Thank you Senpai!"

Now the three looking on just saw a small Tiffany's box, a box that was the same size used for rings. They watched her reaction and then they saw her say yes. Guess what came next.

"No! I forbid it! You cannot marry Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki stormed over to the other table with the twins following close behind him.

"Yah, Haruhi you are our toy! You cannot marry him!" Hikaru loudly said. Kaoru was standing behind his brother looking like he was at a loss.

"What?" Haruhi bellowed. "Are you seriously trying to still tell me what I can and cannot do again?"

"I am your father and you will do what I say. Now get out of that booth and come with us right this minute young lady. You will not marry him and you will not see him anymore!" Tamaki was shouting.

"Tama-Chan, I suggest you shut up right now and listen to yourself. Haru-Chan can make her own decisions about her life," Hunny-senpai said ominously. There was a warning in his voice.

"Let's take this outside," Mori said calmly hoping to diffuse the situation a bit and to prevent further exposure. "Satoshi take them, I will take care of the checks."

Satoshi grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her out of the booth. Hunny followed them and walked outside. Tamaki and Hikaru followed while Kaoru had stayed with Mori.

"I forbid you to date Hunny-senpai any longer and you certainly cannot marry him! You will come home with me right now and there will be no further discussion!" Tamaki was on a roll.

"You are not, I repeat for the millionth time, you are not my father and you cannot tell me what to do! I will make my own decisions about who I date, who I marry, and what I want to do with my life. You have no say in my life so back the fuck off Senpai! And you Hikaru, I thought you were my friend. I am not your toy. A friend would be happy for another friend, but I can see now that is beyond the level of maturity for either of you!" Haruhi was not backing down from this fight and was royally pissed off.

"What? Don't you love me? Us anymore?" Tamaki was starting to break down.

"I may love you guys, and right now I am wondering why, but right now I don't like you very much. Now if you will excuse us, we are leaving!" She yanked open the limo door before the driver could and quickly slipped into the back. She was followed by the rest of her group and the limo door was shut. The car pulled away leaving two dumbfounded teens in its wake, and one Kaoru looking like he was very sorry for associating with Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Haruhi is mad at us again," Tamaki sobbed.

"I think we went too far Tono," Hikaru said sadly.

"Maybe we should just be happy for her. She is our friend and she is right," Kaoru said trying to be the voice of reason.

Hikaru looked at his twin with sad eyes, but nodded his head in agreement, "Your right, we will be happy for her and Hunny-senpai."

"Look at it this way boss. You are not losing a daughter, you are gaining a son that can kick your ass," Kaoru joked trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere that surrounded their small group.

"But I love her," Tamaki was still crying.

"If you really love her, be happy for her," Kaoru said simply.

Tamaki finally looked to his friend and away from the retreating tail lights of the limo, "Your right." He paused and seemed to pull himself together, "We should throw them an engagement party! I will call Kyoya."

The twins shook their heads at their king, but didn't stop him. He would give them whiplash if they weren't careful with as fast as he went from one extreme to the next.

The call to Kyoya was made once the trio was ensconced in their own car. Kyoya was surprised by the turn of events and had to hold in his laughter. Tamaki had instructed him it had to be a surprise because they didn't want Hunny or Haruhi to find out about the surprise engagement party. He told Tamaki he would take care of everything and hung up on his best friend. Kyoya got his chuckling under control and called Hunny to inform him of Tamaki's plans.

"That can't happen, Kyo-Chan for more than one reason!" Hunny said into the phone.

"I know Senpai. I am not going to actually plan the party. I will set the date for the weekend after Chika's party and make it look like it is being planned, but it will not actually happen. I will handle everything on my end. I just wanted to let you know the latest," Kyoya explained calmly. He knew that the engagement party could not happen. He also knew that Haruhi had a very real boyfriend that was not Hunny.

"Thank you Kyo-chan." Hunny hung up on with Kyoya and turned to the occupants of the car. "It turns out that those three have now decided to accept our relationship and have asked Kyoya to help plan a surprise engagement party."

"That cannot happen!" Haruhi yelled freaking out; maybe they took things a bit too far with this prank.

"Calm down," Mori-senpai said to his friend. He saw her nod and then she took a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

"I know that Haru-Chan and that is exactly what I said to him. Kyoya will take care of everything on his end. He will set the date for the party for the weekend after Chika-Chan's party. So that will be in about two weeks. He will go through all of the motions of planning the party with them and make it look like everything is happening, but he will actually not do anything or place any orders. The party will not happen. Takashi, Satoshi if you hear of anything let Kyoya or I know. Don't worry Haru-Chan, everything will be ok," Hunny explained.

Working together, they would make sure that everything was taken care of and that no one was the wiser until the time was right. Nobody actually expected them to go from forbidding the relationship to throwing an engagement party in less than 30 minutes. Haruhi loved her friends dearly, but sometimes she wondered if she would ever understand them. She fingered the earrings she was wearing and smiled a bit, probably not, but that was alright.


	7. Party Planning

**A/N: Special thanks to Dessi16 for helping me with this chapter and the suggestion about bring Kaoru into the fold. Thank you also for all of my reviewers and readers. You guys are awesome! So here is the next chapter in this mess of assumptions. Review if you get the chance, I love all reviews both good and bad. Happy reading. **

Chapter 7 – Party Planning

"Mother, we need to meet with you about the thing we discussed last night!" Tamaki yelled as soon as he walked into the music room the next afternoon. He been about to announce to the world population (ok just everyone that was in the club room) that they needed to discuss the planning for the engagement party, however, quickly changed the wording of his declaration when he noticed that Hunny-senpai was already in the room.

"Tamaki, can't we do this over the weekend since it is Friday?" Kyoya asked a bit irritated. He still had not forgotten the rope or interrogation from the previous day. Those three morons were proving to be more irritating than he ever believed possible. Now they even believed that Hunny and Haruhi were engaged while she was actually dating someone else, this was classic. He didn't think that they could get stupider, but then somehow they managed to do just that.

"Mommy, no we can't hold off on this, we need to get this planned now!" Tamaki whined.

_"How is he my best friend?"_ Kyoya asked himself. "Fine Daddy, we will meet after club hours today and start the planning and I can show you what I have already done," he groaned.

Now if Tamaki had actually been paying attention to the tone Kyoya used, he would have detected the sarcasm that ran rampant in that sentence, but as ever he was clueless. "Thank you Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled and ran to his friend to hug him, but stopped short when he noticed the aura emanating from the shadow king.

The twins walked into the room shortly after this and walked up to their king, "Tono did you talk to Kyoya-senpai about meeting?"

"Yes, mommy agreed to meet with us today after club hours," Tamaki attempted to whisper but it came out louder than he had intended.

"What are we meeting about after club hours Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she walked in the room. She was still mad at the three boys standing in front of her, but she was still part of the club and if there was a meeting she needed to know about it. She had dinner plans and she couldn't miss them, but she could change the meeting time if she needed to.

"Haruhi, my beautiful daughter, you do not have to stay!" Tamaki ran up to her and stopped when she held out her hand.

"Do not touch me Senpai!" Haruhi sneered through clenched teeth.

"But Haruhi, I was only trying to protect you!" Tamaki wailed.

"Protect me? You were trying to control me. You are not my father and you have no say in my life. As I have stated before, I can do what I want with whom I want when I want. GOT IT?"

"I-I-I got it. Daddy is sorry Haruhi!" He was really crying now.

The twins were becoming very afraid of their friend and fellow classmate. They had never seen Haruhi act this way and they knew they had pushed her too far, but Hikaru was still jealous and wasn't completely ready to give her up. Kaoru had decided he was done, if she was happy, he was happy. "We are sorry too Haruhi. We love you and want you to be happy," they said together. One voice was serious, and one had a hallow ring to it.

"Thank you and I forgive you, but remember it is my life, not yours," she sounded like she was instructing a small child and when she said her piece; she walked off to join Hunny and Mori at their table, "Hi Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai."

"Hi Haru-Chan, how is your day going?" Hunny asked as he took a bit of cake and Mori ruffled the girl's hair.

She let out a breath, "Ok. Gossip about the engagement is circling and something tells me that dinner will not be fun, but we will get through this. I can't believe those three last night."

"It will be alright Haruhi," Mori said quietly.

She gave the taller man a small smile, "I know it will. You would think that they would get the hint when I still call you two Senpai. I mean all of the clues are right there." She started to think about everything that seemed so obvious to her and started to laugh. Her two friends joined in her laughter and were soon approached by Kyoya.

"Today after the club we are having the first meeting to plan this non-existent party. I need you three to leave as soon as club is over with," Kyoya said as quietly as possible so as not to call attention to their conversation. He watched on as the three at the table nodded in acknowledgement of his order and he turned and walked away.

Club time seemed to fly by and everyone knew it, they were escorting the ladies out and asking them to join them again next week. Haruhi quickly grabbed her things and walked out of the music room followed closely by Hunny and Mori, "Haru-Chan!" Hunny yelled to his friend and saw as she quickly stopped her running and almost fell over, "Do you want a ride home so that you don't have to feel like you are rushing so much?"

Giving a relieved look to her senpai, Haruhi said, "Yes, thank you very much Hunny-senpai. That would be great! I forgot that I needed to run to the store before I go home and cook dinner for my dad. I was going to cut it close to be ready on time. A ride would help me a lot."

"We will take you to the store and then home Haru-chan. Right Takashi?" Hunny said looking down at his cousin from his perch on his shoulders.

With a nod of agreement, Haruhi smiled at her two friends and gave them her thanks. Now maybe she could relax a bit and really enjoy herself tonight.

"Now Mommy, we need to have this engagement party as soon as possible so I was thinking that we could have it this weekend," Tamaki declared. The twins rolled their eyes at him and Kyoya glared at him.

"No, that is not going to happen. I know for a fact that you have a function with your father and grandmother, Hunny-senpai has plans, and so do I. Plus I refuse to just throw together an engagement party in less than 24 hours and have it be less than perfect. That is not how we do things in the host club," Kyoya stated matter of factly. He had to reign in Tamaki before he could make a mess of things.

"Yah Tono!" The twins laughed.

"Mommy, the twins are being mean to me again!" Tamaki cried.

"Tamaki if you run into that corner, I will cancel any party planning and make sure that no one throws an engagement party for them," Kyoya threatened as he saw Tamaki about to head to his corner. He watched as his friend stopped in his tracks and came back to the table they were all gathered and sat back down with a pouty look upon his face. "Now shall we continue? I believe the best date for the party will be two Saturdays from tomorrow. That will give us two weeks to plan the party and that is more than enough time to plan a superior party worthy of the host club."

"Two weeks? What about next week?" Tamaki asked.

"Baka! That is the day of Chika's surprise party that Hunny-senpai is planning. We will not overshadow that party with the engagement party or any kind of talk of the engagement. Hunny-senpai is trying very hard to do something special for his brother and make the night all about him. You know how Chika feels about Hunny-senpai; we do not want to take anything away from Chika and his accomplishments. Do I make myself clear?" Kyoya asked menacingly.

Tamaki tried to shrink away from his friend, "Ok Kyoya, no engagement talk or engagement party talk at the other party."

"We understand Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru and Kaoru said together gulping. They were afraid of the shadow king and knew they were walking on egg shells after yesterday.

"So now back to the engagement party. It will happen in two weeks. I already have the guest list and will be sending out the invitations once I have approved the mock-ups the printer is sending me. I will show you the sample when I have received it. I will order Hunny-senpai's favorite cake from our usual bakery. Hikaru, Kaoru you will be in charge of making a dress for Haruhi. I would also suggest asking her if she needs a dress for the party next weekend. I know she is supposed to go to a tea with Hunny-senpai's mother and a dress has already been selected for that, but I am not sure about the actual party. You have her measurements on file. Tamaki, I will put you in charge of reserving a ball room at one of the Suoh hotels. Make sure to let me know which hotel it will be. Figure about 500 people. I will discuss the menu with them when you tell me which one will be hosting the event. Now, I believe that covers most of it, did I leave anything out?"

"Wow Senpai, you already have most of this planned out," Kaoru said surprised.

"Did you already have all of this planned out for them?" Hikaru asked. He wanted to know how long Kyoya knew about the engagement.

"No, actually I pulled all of my notes and previous files for all of the banquets and balls that the host club has done. Since I did the planning for all of those events, it is only a matter of changing a few minor details for this party," Kyoya remarked off handedly. _"He thinks I have been planning this for a while and is jealous," _Kyoya thought to himself and allowed himself to smirk.

"And you do a fabulous job every time mommy! I will make sure to let you know by tomorrow which hotel it will be at. Two weeks from tomorrow night. Is there anything else I need to do?" Tamaki stated.

"No, I believe that if you can do that, I have everything else handled. Now, when did you want to get together again to review flowers, invitations, and dress design?" Kyoya said making notes in his black binder.

The other three looked at each other and shrugged, "Monday?" Kaoru asked.

"Monday it is. If we are done here, I have some things to take care of. I will remind everyone here that this is a surprise, so please make sure to keep the couple in the dark. I would also suggest not telling Mori-senpai since Hunny-senpai may find out from him," Kyoya grinned, but it came across as more evil than angelic.

"Right!" The three conspirators said together and saluted the shadow king as he stood up in order to return his table and computer. He just shook his head at the three troublemakers and started to pack up his stuff.

"This better make her happy," Hikaru grumbled to his brother as they were leaving the school and getting into their car.

"I am sure it will. It is her life and we have to be happy for her as her friends," Kaoru said quietly. He knew his brother didn't like Haruhi's decision, but he also knew that there was nothing that Hikaru could do to change it.

"Haruhi, I hope you know how much I love you and if Hunny-senpai makes you happy then daddy will let you go and be happy with him. Whatever daughter wants, I will make sure daughter gets," Tamaki said sadly to himself in the back of his limo.

The next morning, Haruhi's cleaning was interrupted with a knock at her door. When she finally answered the door she was surprised to see only one host standing outside sans brother. She invited him in and then looked outside for the missing other half, "Where is he?"

Kaoru laughed at his friend, "I promise Haruhi, it is only me today."

"No one else is here?" She couldn't quite believe him. They usually showed up in a group and drove her crazy.

"No, I promise, I came alone. No other hosts. I left Hikaru at home puking his guts up and Tamaki is busy with something with his grandmother and father. You would know better about Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, and considering it is only 10:00 in the morning, I figure Kyoya-senpai is still sleeping." He was still laughing at her and as he explained he watched as she appeared to physically relax, "A little uptight Haruhi?"

"Considering you six usually walk in unannounced, yah a little bit when I am trying to do all of my chores today," she said sarcastically. "Do you want some tea?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

She started to make the tea and after she set the water to boil, she turned to her friend, "So what are you doing here Kaoru, especially without your worse half?"

"Yah, I guess he deserves that one. I wanted to apologize. I really am sorry for everything that happened. We never should have spied on you, followed you, told you what to do, how to do it, who you could date, etc. It was wrong of us. I just want you to be happy. So if Hunny-senpai makes you happy, then I support you 100%. You deserve to have all of your dreams come true and I know he is a good guy. How long have you two been together? Hikaru and I saw you at the bakery, but that is the first we about you two as a couple."

She bit her lower lip and gave him a small smile, "Thank you Kaoru. That means a lot to me. As for how long, well…" She was interrupted by the tea kettle whistling. It wasn't saved by the bell; it was saved by the whistle. She wondered if she could tell him the truth and trust him not to tell the other two. He normally did not keep secrets from his twin, but maybe he could do this for her. Sending a quick text to Hunny about Kaoru in order to get his opinion about spilling their secret to the youngest twin, she was curious how he would react if he found out about their own scheme. She did not have to wait long for a response, and he told her to tell him if she trusted him. She smiled and sent him thank you with a smiley face.

Haruhi finished making the tea and handed a cup to her friend, "Kaoru, we need to talk. Let's sit down."

Kaoru nodded and followed her into the living room where they both sat at the table together. She sounded very serious and he wondered what kind of trouble he was in for now.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Haruhi said, "I need your word that what I am about to tell you, stays between us and you cannot tell Hikaru or Tamaki."

"I promise," Kaoru agreed suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, but after everything he and his partner put her through recently, he owed her this much.

"I am not dating Hunny-senpai. I am not engaged to Hunny-senpai. When you saw him give me a box at the restaurant, it was these earrings," she explained in a rush and showed him the studs she was wearing. It felt good to confide in her friend and continued, "You three have been making so many assumptions that we decided to play a prank on you. We actually didn't realize what you believed was going on between Hunny-senpai and I until you showed up at my house with dinner the other night."

"What?" Kaoru couldn't believe his ears.

"Ok, let me start at the beginning. Hunny-senpai wanted to do something special for Chika, as you now know and he was afraid of going overboard and that Chika would hate everything, so he asked me to help him. I said I would. So I have been helping him choose the cake, food, location, everything. We decided that having it at a location other than their house was the best solution so that Chika didn't get suspicious. So any time you said anything to us, we didn't realize that you thought we were dating and answered your questions truthfully, but I guess that our answers fed your assumptions. Then when you showed up at my apartment with dinner and everything was said, I knew what you three believed. After you left I called Hunny-senpai and told him what happened. We decided that we needed to teach you three a lesson about making assumptions, and thus we actually pretended to date. We started to say that we were boyfriend and girlfriend so that we could lead you on. Last night was the last of the tasting nights and Hunny-senpai wanted to give me a thank you present. So he gave me these earrings. I said no, but he insisted and gave me his sad eyes, you know the ones, and begged me to accept the gift. I was touched and that is why you saw the tears. When I agreed to accept the gift, you saw me nod and hug him, which is when you probably thought I said yes his so called proposal," She paused to take a drink of her tea looking at her friend. She could tell that he was reeling from all of the information that she was throwing at him.

"Did you ever wonder why I still called him Senpai? Or why we were never really intimate? Did you wonder why I only just recently started riding with Hunny-senpai to school? Or how about why on just about all of our dates Mori-senpai and his brother were there?" Haruhi questioned Kaoru.

He opened and closed is mouth several times before he could speak, "Well other than last night, the only other two 'dates' that Hikaru and I saw were the bakery on Saturday and the night before we showed up at your place. Mori-senpai and Satoshi were only at dinner last night. We didn't see them any other time."

"No, they were at the bakery, but they had to come late because Satoshi had a meet and Mori-senpai wanted to be there for his brother."

"As for the rides, I didn't think about it. Same with the senpai or the touching, I just saw you with him and assumed that you and he were together. And I guess that is what the problem was," he said with a smile on his face. "I guess that is the point you are trying to make."

"Yes that is the point. You know what they say about when you assume, right?"

"Yah, yah, I get the message loud and clear. Wait, so does this mean that you are single then?" He watched a small smile form on her face and look at a vase full of flowers on the bookshelf; she was most definitely not single. "So if not Hunny-senpai…?" Kaoru started to ask, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Haruhi got up and went to answer the door, "Hey, what are you doing here? Come on in. Kaoru is here. We were just having tea and I was spilling my guts."

Kaoru heard Haruhi laughing and as she walked back into the living room she was still giggling and blushing while she looked up at the man walking with her. Kaoru looked to the person with her and it was none other than Mori-senpai's little brother, Satoshi Morinozuka. _"Is she with him?"_ Kaoru thought to himself. (Didn't he just learn his lesson about making assumptions?)


	8. Lunch and More Assumptions?

**A/N: I know I keep doing this to you (Sorry Opinr). Pulling you back in and not letting you know what is going on and then those three, they just don't stop. Do they? Just when you think they learn, BAM! LOL. Sorry guys. Any guesses about whom she is dating and the person on the other end of the texts are? I would like to think I have thrown in a very ambiguous clue here or there, but then again I know who it is, so I can see the clues. Sorry. You will find out soon enough and yes, Kaoru has learned his lesson (for now I think, future stories are not guaranteed). Ok, so here is the next chapter and I should be wrapping it up in another chapter or two. To mtnikolle, I actually have another Hunny/Haru story planned where they end up together, so be on the lookout for that, it is probably my next Ouran story. To all of my other reviewers, I love reading all of them and appreciate the time you have taken to write them. LOVE THE SUPPORT! Now onto the story. Please review if you get the chance.**

Chapter 8 - Lunch and More Assumptions?

Kaoru looked from Haruhi to the younger man next to her and back again. He did this a couple of times and she wondered what he was thinking. This was going to be a test for him to see if he had actually learned his lesson. Would he ask about Satoshi or would he just assume that he was the guy she was dating? She watched him wrestle with his old self and the immediate conclusion that he had developed, and then he saw the questions develop and a light go off in his head. She wanted to laugh at him, but held herself in check.

"Haruhi are you dating Satoshi?" Kaoru asked. He wanted a straight answer. No more beating around the bush. No more half questions that lead to half answers that lead to all of the trouble Tamaki and his brother got him into. No, now was the time for straight talk.

She smiled at her friend; he learned his lesson for the most part. Although she wasn't sure why he would think she was dating Satoshi Morinozuka, but at least he asked the right questions this time instead of jumping to conclusions on his own, "No, Kaoru I am not. We are just friends."

Both teens turned when they heard a very loud laugh beside them, "You thought that she and I, oh that is hilarious. I am going to have to tell…" Haruhi shot him a dirty look and it shut him up quickly, "Yah, never mind that would start another fight."

"It wasn't a fight, it was a little disagreement and he got over it," she scowled.

Kaoru looked between the two of them and suddenly felt very ashamed, "Did we cause a lot of problems?"

"No, it's fine. Why don't you two go into the living room and I will make us some more tea along with lunch. Satoshi I assume you are staying," Haruhi said with a smirk. At her words all three of them started to laugh.

"Yah, I am staying. Oh yah, before I forget, you know how I can be, I was sent because Taka told me that you need to come over for that exhibition tomorrow and he said that I had to pick up something. He said you would know what it is. The car will pick you up at 1:00 pm, dress nice, but not formal."

"I remembered that is why I was trying to get everything done today. Let me get the bag for you now," Haruhi smiled and walked to her room. She came out with a small paper bag and handed it to her friend before walking to the kitchen to start lunch.

The two men settled in the living room and started talking while Haruhi started to prepare lunch for the three of them. Her father would not be home until much later, so she would not have to worry about cooking for him until dinner time. She was half way done with her cleaning and she could easily finish that later along with the laundry. Since she had gone grocery shopping the previous night as part of her date (that was an experience she will never forget), she didn't need to worry about that until later in the week or next weekend. She felt comfortable taking a break and visiting with her friends.

Taking the tea into the chatting teens when it was ready, she noticed that neither of them spared her a glance. Haruhi smiled, Kaoru had grown up a lot and his world had expanded. He seemed comfortable chatting with the animated Satoshi; of course it was hard not to be pulled into a conversation with the outgoing young man. When lunch was finished she brought it into them and forced them to stop their conversation long enough to acknowledge lunch was in front of them.

"Boys and their toys," she thought when she realized they were talking about a new video game. She shook her head and laughed. She ate in silence while they continued their conversation until she received a text and then she looked at her phone and smiled. "Mrkt was ok but not sre of appeal." She quickly typed a response, "No appeal unless don't want food to eat. LOL." She waited, "LOL. Yah duh." She smirked, "Rch Bstrd." His response was quick, "Yep." She laughed and called attention to herself when she snorted.

"Is she ok?" Kaoru asked as he watched Haruhi look at her phone while she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yah, but must be another conversation," Satoshi responded. "So have you made it past level 6? I can't seem to defeat…" and with that the video game conversation continued, lunch was eaten, and Haruhi and her phone conversation were forgotten.

"Had fun lst nite." She sent. "me 2." Came back from him. "Satoshi and Kaoru r over. Better make sre they stay out of trble. C u 2morrow. Xxoo." She told him, but before shutting her phone she received one last text, "K xxoo."

She had never believed that she would be one to have text conversations like that or enjoy sweet person to person conversations over a romantic dinner with a boy, but she did and she liked them a lot. At least with a certain boy and it still sometimes surprised her that she was where she was and who she was with, but then she would think about the host club and realize, nothing should surprise her about anything in the universe any longer. If someone told her that they were an alien, she might actually believe him/her.

"Haruhi! Haruhi you need to snap out of it girl!" Satoshi was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked and seemed to come to her senses in an instant, "Sorry I was thinking about everything."

"You were thinking about everything or a particular someone?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"Everything actually if you must know. I have realized that since of the inclusion of the host club in my life, whether by force or however it happened," she gave a pointed look at Kaoru since he was the only other host there and saw him squirm a bit, "that not much shocks me any longer. Between the surprise trips, the food, Tamaki acting the way he does, what Kyoya can do with a phone call, etc., I have stopped being stunned a while ago. Oh I still get irritated when you force me to do things, but I am not surprised by them any longer. I believe that if someone were to tell me they were an alien or there was life on Mars, I would actually believe them," she said honestly.

Satoshi and Kaoru looked at their female friend and then at each other and started to laugh. They laughed so hard they had to hold their sides. That was not what they expected her to say, but when it came to Haruhi, you never knew what could come out of her mouth. She was blunt and honest and said whatever was on her mind at the time. Kaoru knew this better than his younger companion, but even Satoshi had started to learn this about his female senpai. She was definitely cut from a different cloth.

"Wow Haruhi, I was not expecting that one," Satoshi said still chuckling.

Smiling at the two teens, she stood up to begin cleaning up from lunch. Both of the guys got up to help her when Kaoru's cell phone started to ring and after a brief conversation, he turned to her and told her that he had to go. On his way to the door though he stopped and turned to face his small friend, "Haruhi, I meant to ask, do you need a dress for the party next weekend?"

"Well, I was just going to wear something you have already given me or go shopping," she said plainly.

Kaoru grimaced, "Hikaru and I will make sure you have a new dress delivered no later than club time on Friday so that we can do a fitting and make alterations."

It was Haruhi's turn to grimace. She let out a sigh, "Fine, I know I don't have much of a choice so I will let you two dress me up, especially since you will have to forgo dressing me up for the engagement party." She looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow when she said the last part.

"You know about that huh?" Kaoru had the decency to blush.

"Yah, Kyoya is on our side and has been helping us. Did you think that he was really going to help you when he knew the truth of the matter?"

"So he knew everything? Should have known the shadow king would be in on it," Kaoru grinned. "Wait a second though! He is helping with the party planning! In fact he is in charge of it all!"

"He appears to be helping with the planning. He will make it look like a party is being planned, but nothing is actually being done. I will let him know that you are in on it. You can't tell Hikaru or Tamaki though," she leered at her friend. Haruhi needed to make sure that he would keep his mouth shut.

"I won't, but you do realize that since we have to go through the motions, you will be getting two dresses?"

"I didn't think of that, but I am sure I could use the other one at some point in time. Thank you Kaoru," she muttered and kissed her friend on the cheek before she escorted him to the door and watched him leave. She shut the door behind him and went to talk to her final guest.

Kaoru was in his car and driving home when he realized, he never found out who Haruhi was dating. Did she do that on purpose or was it all of the interruptions? He wasn't sure, but he would find out. Not by spying or being sneaky, he had definitely learned his lesson about all of that: no more assumptions. He would ask her this time.

Walking to the room he shared when his brother when he got home, Kaoru wanted to check on his brother. Hikaru looked horrible, worse than death warmed over and he asked, "Did you call the doctor yet?"

"Yes, he just left and gave me a shot and some medicine to take," Hikaru moaned. "Did you talk to Haruhi about the dresses?"

"Yes, we need to make both, so you need to get better so that I am not doing all of the work by myself," Kaoru teased.

"Was Hunny-senpai there?"

Kaoru could answer his brother honestly, "No, he wasn't, but Satoshi Morinozuka showed up and the three of us had lunch." He started to tell his brother about the conversation he had with the other man about the video game and watched as he brother got more and more drowsy. Hikaru's eyes were soon closed since he could not keep them open. Kaoru left him to his nap and walked to the work room to get started on sketching out some dress ideas. He wondered who the host club princess's prince charming was, but didn't think about it too much as he threw himself into his work.

"So do you not want him to know?" Satoshi asked Haruhi as he got ready about an hour after Kaoru had left.

"Know what?" Haruhi looked at him confused.

He looked down and studied her face for a minute; did she really not know what he was talking about? Sometimes she could be dense, but she seemed so smart. Shaking his head at her ignorance, he said, "Did you not want Kaoru to know about your boyfriend, the guy you were carrying on a text conversation with earlier?"

"Oh, that is what you meant. He knows I am dating someone, but not who it is. I honestly don't care, but right now I don't want Hikaru or Tamaki to know. I think Kaoru can keep it a secret. It isn't like they all won't find out at the party on Saturday anyway. By the way, have you guys decided how you are going to get Chika there?"

"Yah, his parents are going to tell him that they have to go to a dinner party that he will also have to attend, and they will show up at the scheduled time."

"Ok good, I don't want all of Hunny-senpai's work to go to waste. He worked really hard and wants Chika to like this and have a good time."

Satoshi nodded his head in agreement. "If he doesn't, I will knock some sense into him and tell him he needs to," he barked with laughter.

Rolling her eyes at him, Haruhi walked him to the door. It was time for him to leave and her to get back to her chores. "I will see you tomorrow. Try not to kill Chika between now and then," she giggled at him as she closed the door behind him. She laughed to herself. Her friends certainly kept life entertaining and with that she rolled up her sleeves and started her house work again. She had a busy day ahead of her, but she knew that she could finish and then she would be free to relax and enjoy herself tomorrow.


	9. Exhibitions

**A/N: Wow I actually got an equal number of votes for both sides of the argument, so I have decided not to reveal, but give a clue in this chapter. It will not be blatant, but hopefully it will point those that want to know in the right direction. Can you figure it out? I was thinking about how many more chapters this story has and I think it probably only has three chapters at the most including this one. So not much longer and you will know the secret. I will say that it is not Kasanoda or Takashi. Sorry. As much as Mori and Kyoya are my two favorite people to pair with Haruhi, this story took on a life of its own and did not turn out that way. Definitely look for more stories with those pairings in the future though. Thanks for all of the reviews and the votes. Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 9 - Exhibitions

Haruhi woke up on Sunday in a great mood. She was going to a Kendo exhibition at the Morinozuka dojo today, and that meant she would be host club free, well besides Hunny and Mori. In addition, she was going to get to see her boyfriend. Yes, it was going to be a good day.

Today was going to be a terribly horrific day. After Haruhi got ready and was waiting for the car, there was a knock at the door. Believing it was the limo driver, she answered it only to find the host club sans the two seniors on the other side of the door and she immediately felt her blood pressure go up. "Go away, I have plans. Kaoru, you knew I had plans today. What are you doing here?" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Haruhi you look so nice! Mommy, doesn't she look nice?" Tamaki gushed looking at the small girl standing in the door blatantly ignoring everything she had just said.

"Sorry Haruhi, they said we were going on a host club outing. I didn't know we were picking you up since I told them you had plans, until we pulled up to your apartment building," Kaoru explained trying to apologize to his friend. He could see that she was upset and he didn't blame her at all. He saw the twinkle in his brother's eye at the prospect of keeping her away from her boyfriend; of course Hikaru still thought Hunny was her boyfriend.

"Host club outing means the whole club!" Tamaki wailed.

"Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai aren't here," Kyoya stated simply.

"Yes, well they had family obligations," Tamaki stated.

"Well, I have obligations too! Go away now! I am supposed to go over to the Morinozuka dojo and be there with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Do I need to call them?" She threatened.

"Haruhi, don't be mad. We just wanted to spend some time with you before he took you away from us," Tamaki cried and found a spot to plant himself on the walkway outside of her door.

"Yah, why don't you call them and ask them if we can come to?" Hikaru challenged.

Tamaki perked up at this suggestion; it was pure perfection. He jumped up and exclaimed, "Yes, we will come with you my precious beautiful daughter!"

Haruhi could feel her meager thread of control she had over the situation slipping away from her, and with it her sanity. Grasping at straws, she turned to the only person that could help her right now, "Kyoya-senpai, do something!"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi for a moment before pulling out his phone. He knew she was watching him and expected him to come to the rescue. When he hung up the phone, he said, "It is settled, we are all going to the kendo exhibition at the Morinozuka Dojo."

Kaoru felt pity for her and was sorry for everything that was about to happen. He was sorry for even getting out of bed and agreeing to this host club trip, and he especially was not happy with his brother or Tamaki right now. A nagging feeling that they were up to something settled in his gut and he didn't like it. Not sure if they were working together or not, he knew he had to keep an eye on them. Turning his gaze to Kyoya, Kaoru believed that his senpai was wrong for what he just did. Looking back at Haruhi and watching her eye twitch, he knew that she was furious.

Hikaru was overjoyed. This would give him a chance to try to drive a new wedge between her and Hunny. Knowing he should be happy for them, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything except jealousy and believed that she was with the wrong man. He realized that he loved her and he wanted her for himself, he decided she should be with him and no one else. Glancing at her and down at her hand, he absently wondered where her engagement ring was, but assumed that Hunny-senpai probably ordered the wrong size and it had to be sent to be resized. He would never make that mistake.

Tamaki was ecstatic. Daddy daughter time would happen after all and she could not send him away. It was his plan to finally confess his feelings to Haruhi. He truly believed that she would realize that she loved him in return and would leave Hunny to be with him. Believing he could not fail, he beamed at his future bride. Tamaki was also curious about where her engagement ring was, but he figured she was not wearing it since the engagement had yet to be officially announced.

Kyoya smirked. This day, if nothing else, was going to prove interesting. He knew her real boyfriend was going to be at the exhibition today. He knew that regardless of the words that spouted from Hikaru and Tamaki's mouths, they did not really accept or support a relationship between Hunny and Haruhi. Kyoya was not trying to be mean or to cause more problems, but he was trying to force Tamaki and Hikaru to see that they didn't have a chance in hell with her. For some reason they were just not getting the message that she did not return their feelings.

"What?!" Haruhi bellowed. She was not happy and wanted to kill the four men standing outside of her door at this very moment.

Watching as a car pulled up downstairs, Haruhi knew it was the car sent to take her to the kendo exhibition. The driver opened the back door to let two women out of the back of the car. Mrs. Haninozuka and Mrs. Morinozuka stepped out of the car and looked up to see Haruhi standing with the four hosts. Yes, today was going to be a bad day. Nothing good was going to come of today; Haruhi was sure of that.

Haruhi closed her apartment door and locked it. Making her way through the group that surrounded her apartment, she walked down the stairs and greeted the two older women with a bow and a forced smile. It was strained due to the intense frustration she was feeling at the moment.

Atsuko Haninozuka looked at her friend and family member, Chieko Morinozuka, with a knowing smile. They knew everything that was happening and they had received a phone call on the way to pick up Haruhi. Chieko's husband informed the two women that the rest of the club was now invited to the match.

Chieko looked up at the four men that were standing behind the young woman and raised an eye brow. She knew who all of them were and it shocked her to know how much trouble they were causing Haruhi. The things that they have done over the last week alone boggled her mind. To top it off, the engagement story had caused a lot of problems and it was still not completely smoothed over. If a woman is supposedly engaged, why continue to pursue her like they were? Looking to Atsuko, Chieko sent her a silent question, _"Do we need to step in and say something?"_

Atsuko saw the question in Chieko's eyes and shook her head no. She didn't feel the need to step in just yet, but if things continued like they were, they would say something. She would not let things continue as they have and allow her son to remain in the middle of things. Studying the hosts further, she decided that she would not let them fight over Haruhi like wolves with a bone. Haruhi was considered family, and she had come to care a lot for the small girl in front of her. They would stay out of it for now like they had been asked by their sons, but they would not stand by for much longer. Smiling at Haruhi, Atsuko said, "You look lovely today. Are you ready to go dear?"

Haruhi's forced smile became genuine at the woman's words. Atsuko was always so sweet and gentle around her, and she couldn't help but feel more at ease, "Yes, thank you."

Atsuko looked behind Haruhi to the four remaining hosts, "I assume you will be following behind in your own car or cars?" She heard Haruhi snicker at her use of words, which was purposely done.

"Well actually my dear Mrs. Haninozuka, my darling daughter will…" Tamaki started but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, we will. Thank you very much," Kyoya said respectfully and bowed to the two matriarchs.

"Mommy, I want Haruhi to ride with us!" Tamaki cried. He attempted to be quiet, but wasn't able to be due to his exuberance.

The three women pretended they did not hear the host club king and walked towards their car. They didn't wait for the other and immediately got in the open door leaving the four men on the stairs with Tamaki spouting more nonsense. "It is a good thing, Kyoya Ootori knows how to get to the dojo," Chieko said.

This seemed to surprise Haruhi, "He does? I didn't think we were going to the one on the estate."

"No, we are not. We are going to the larger one where we hold competitions. Kyoya actually used to practice kendo and was trained by the Morinozuka. He also learned karate from the Haninozuka. In fact, he still spars here and there to keep in practice and for exercise," Chieko smiled.

"I thought he was all about business," Haruhi declared. She was shocked to have learned something new about the shadow king.

"Maybe they are not the only ones that need to be careful about making assumptions Haruhi," Atsuko said giving a Haruhi a very pointed look that was softened by the smile she had on her face.

Haruhi smiled, "I think you are right Mrs. Haninozuka." The rest of the car ride passed in pleasant small talk about school and the upcoming party.

Haruhi was almost able to forget that the rest of the hosts were right behind them until they pulled up to the dojo, almost. The reminder was swift and harsh as Tamaki's limo pulled in a couple of minutes later and he was out of the back screaming for his daughter. She was soon tackled as Tamaki attached himself to her. Having a hard time escaping from his embrace, she was grateful when Satoshi appeared and rescued her.

Satoshi saw Haruhi struggling and he decided he needed to help his friend from the fiend that had invited himself to the match. So he did what he does best and hit Tamaki on the head with his bamboo shinai, "Let her go you baka!"

Tamaki immediately released Haruhi and grabbed his head, "Hey that hurt!"

"Good, I am sure Haruhi didn't feel very good when she was being crushed by you!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Satoshi Morinozuka!" Chieko Morinozuka said giving her son the motherly glare we are all so familiar with.

Satoshi jumped. He hadn't seen his mother there and he knew he was in trouble. He had been told several times that he had to stop hitting people in the heads when he was irritated with them. Ergo, hitting Tamaki Suoh on the head with his shinai was bad. He yelped, "Yes, mommy?"

Chieko almost broke and smiled because she felt that Tamaki deserved that, but she didn't break, "Apologize to him and then go inside where you are supposed to be. Where are Yasuchika and Mitsukuni?"

"They are inside already awaiting everyone with Father and Uncle. Sorry Tamaki," he quickly muttered and went inside, but as he passed by Haruhi he heard her utter her thanks to him. Giving her one last smile, he moved quickly away. He did not want to bring out the wrath of his mother, he knew better than that one.

"Shall we all go inside?" Atsuko said to the group of teens around her.

Everyone walked inside and to their seats. Haruhi was sitting with the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families, and since the other four were last minute invites, they were sitting a couple of rows behind them. Haruhi was relieved to have some breathing space from the others, but knew that she would not be able to be as free as she would have been if they had not invited themselves. She knew they were watching all of her moves. While they were here, Hunny-senpai was her "fiancé" and she needed to act as such. Another fight was brewing and it was not going to be between the two brothers, it was going to be between her and her boyfriend. Rubbing her temples, she felt a headache coming on.

Tamaki had tried to argue that Haruhi needed to sit with the rest of the hosts, but quickly shut up when he received glares from the heads of the two most prestigious martial arts families. Instead of sitting next to her, he was looking down on her from his seat and could only observe her seated between Hunny and his brother Chika. He knew that could not be a comfortable position for her, the buffer between the two brothers so that they would not fight. The Haninozuka patriarch was seated right behind the trio to make sure no fighting broke out and so Haruhi would be safe, but Tamaki knew that he could protect her better.

Hikaru fumed as he watched her sit next to Hunny. It should be him that was sitting next to her, not some middle school kid and a high school senior that looked like he belonged in grade school. It did not matter that Hunny was his friend; Haruhi was his toy and was closer to him than Hunny ever was. Besides, what idiot would sit Haruhi between two brothers that loved to throw punches as much as those two did? It did not matter that their father was right there to make sure a fight did not break out; she needed to be completely out of the line of fire.

Kaoru and Kyoya observed Tamaki and Hikaru watch Haruhi. They knew they were incensed and were ready to hit the roof at the seating arrangement, but didn't know how to calm the two hosts down. For now it was best to just leave everything as is and let them stew. They just hoped their friends would get over their anger sooner rather than later.

Kaoru wondered who Haruhi's boyfriend was and found himself scanning the crowd. He knew that he was there today, but was not exactly sure who he was. It wasn't Hunny, Mori, or Satoshi. That much had been established very thoroughly. He was pretty sure it wasn't Chika either, but that left a lot of people in the dojo. Thinking it was probably one of the competitors, he wondered which person it could be.

After the competition was over, the four hosts above made their way down to their friends on the lower level. When they finally reached them, Hunny-senpai was smiling, "That was great, wasn't it everyone?"

"Yes, Hunny-senpai it was. Mori-senpai and Satoshi were the two most skilled today. You must be very proud Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka," Kyoya said respectfully to his friend's parents.

"Yes, we are very proud of their achievements," Akira Morinozuka said with a delighted smile on his face. Although this was an exhibition, he was very pleased with the performance of both of his sons.

"Haruhi, did you miss your daddy?" Tamaki asked pulling Haruhi away from where she stood with Hunny and Chika shocking everyone one around him.

"I am not your daughter, senpai. Let me go!" She demanded as she tried to push him away.

"Yah, Tono, she doesn't want you. Besides she is our toy!" Hikaru declared as he pulled her from Tamaki and into his grasp.

"I am not your toy and I suggest you let me go also!" Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

"Now Haruhi, you know you are our toy. Isn't that right Kaoru?" Hikaru announced looking to his twin for support.

Kaoru shook his head. He would not help Hikaru this time, "No, she isn't. She is our friend and you need to let her go. She is already with someone, remember?"

"Let go of my daughter you red headed evil demon!" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru and attempted to grab Haruhi back from him.

"No, I love her and I don't want to let her go. I want her to be with me and not Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru hollered back.

Dead silence filled the space surrounding the group after a collective gasp. Satoshi and Mori had chosen that moment to join the group and they too heard the declaration. Even the usually talkative Satoshi was stunned into silence. Nobody spoke and it almost seemed as if no one was breathing. A pin could have dropped and have been heard echoing throughout the dojo.

"Y-you can't love her because I love her and she loves me. She wants to be with me. Isn't that right Haruhi? Haruhi, you are the most beautiful princess and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I know I can make you happy and I want to do that for the rest of your life," Tamaki said looking at the young woman standing between him and Hikaru.

Another collective gasp and dead silence. All eyes turned to Haruhi who seemed to be in shock.

After a few minutes a dark aura was starting to appear from her, "Did you think that you would confess and I would immediately ride off into the sunset with you Tamaki? Hikaru? That just because I didn't realize what your feelings were, I was settling for someone else, but now that I know what your feelings are, you assumed I would change my mind? Was that the plan? Well was it?" Haruhi was roaring and she didn't care.

Both Hikaru and Tamaki had the good sense to look ashamed and let her go. That had been exactly what they were expecting.

"Well Haruhi, you said if I had asked first you would have said yes," Tamaki squeaked.

"What makes you think that had anything to do with dating, romance, or anything of the like? And if it did, what makes you think that would still be my feelings on the matter?" Haruhi asked upset.

"Now Haruhi you need to calm down. I know that what Tono did upset you, but…" Hikaru started.

"Tamaki isn't the only one Hikaru! I am not your toy! You seem to be under the same delusions as him. Did you really think I would simply run into your arms after your confession because you automatically assumed I somehow secretly harbored feelings for you? You were my best friend and I loved you as such. Nothing more and nothing less, but right now I can't stand to look at either one of you. I am with the person I want to be with, and I will make the decisions about my own life and who I date. I guess you really weren't my friends after all," she declared sadly and ran off crying.

"Yasuchika, Satoshi go and get her. Make sure she is alright and take her home," Atsuko said to the two boys. They both nodded slowly and walked off. She turned to the six remaining hosts standing in their group, "You six are coming over to the house for a little discussion right now!" Tamaki and Hikaru had crossed the line and it was now time to make sure the line was marked in concrete.


	10. Concrete Lines

**A/N: First off, I know I always say thank you to all of my reviewers and readers, but you guys are truly amazing. I am speechless about the positive response I have received for this story. I actually wasn't sure about it when I started it, it was something I wrote because of a comment that I heard someone make and you are the ones that kept it going. So thank you again. I am blessed by you and ecstatic that you like the story and my writing. Next, the proverbial cat will still not be let out of the bag just yet in this chapter, look for that in the next chapter. Happy reading, review if you have a chance.**

Chapter 10 – Concrete Lines

"Haruhi, wait up!" Satoshi yelled as he ran after the girl that had taken off before him. He could see her about twenty feet in front of him, but she was not stopping. He and Chika had not been sure which way she had gone and when they could not find her after a quick sweep, they had decided to split up. Satoshi found her first, "Haruhi, please stop! None of those assholes are with me, stop!" He was gaining ground, but it would be a whole lot easier if she would just stop and let him catch up.

Haruhi had not heard the yelling behind her. She had been too wrapped up in herself, her thoughts, and her tears. That is until she heard someone yell something about no assholes and stop. Those words seemed almost comical to her and even in her daze she had to stop for a minute and look around. Behind her, she spotted Satoshi running towards her. Her eyes got larger and she looked around. She was looking for the others, but she didn't see anyone else.

Satoshi noticed that she looked like a spooked animal and stopped short of her instead of immediately going to her side. Holding his hands up like he was being robbed, he said calmly, "It's only me Haruhi. The hosts stayed behind with mine and Chika's parents. Chika and I have both been looking for you and when we couldn't find you, we split up to cover more ground." About that time, his cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hey yah Chika, she is right here with me. We are at the east parking lot near the orchard." Hanging up the phone, he looked at his friend and his heart broke for her, "That was Chika, he is on his way."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. She was still crying and couldn't seem to stop the flow of water. Knowing she sounded small, she whispered, "I just want to go home."

Satoshi walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into a loose embrace that she could break if she wanted to, "I know, and as soon as Chika gets here we will get in the car and go. Ok?" He felt her nod against his chest and squeezed her a little tighter wondering how far away his cousin was.

While Chika and Satoshi had been scouring the grounds looking for Haruhi, the rest of the group made its way to the cars to go to the Haninozuka home. Today Hikaru and Tamaki acted shamefully and embarrassed someone that is supposed to be a friend. It is easy to say they acted dishonorably towards Haruhi and Hunny, but it was more than that. It was the bond of the entire host club that was defiled as well as their families.

The ride to the house was quiet. No one was talking to either Tamaki or Hikaru; they just didn't know what to say. They had never seen Haruhi look so hurt, betrayed, or angry. She has put up with a lot in the club and with the people in the club, but today boundaries were crossed that were never meant to be crossed. Even Kyoya, who wanted the two hosts to realize they did not have a chance with Haruhi, believed that they had gone too far. He had not expected Tamaki and Hikaru to do what they did, and for that reason he shouldered some of the blame.

All six men filed their way into the house and followed their elders into an office. Once everyone had taken a seat, Atsuko Haninozuka began, "I believe we need to get some things straight. Two of you need to pull your head out of your asses and realize that the world is not only about you and what you want. The six of you need to realize that unless you change some things, you could lose a very good friend."

"My dear Mrs. Haninozuka, I know that the little spectacle at the dojo was a little over the top, but I assure you that Haruhi was just overwhelmed by my love for her and once she realizes that my feelings are true…" Tamaki began his speech. He honestly believed that he could win any woman over to his side.

"I suggest you shut up young man and listen to my wife. The next time you disrespect her, you will be taught a lesson and trust me when I say that your father will not do anything about it," Yorihisa Haninozuka threatened the blonde second year student.

Tamaki gulped, "Y-y-yes sir."

"Do you even listen to yourself? Do you listen to her? Do any of you listen to her?" Atsuko asked the six men in the room. As close as she knew her son and nephew were to the girl, she knew they were not perfect. Mitsukuni tended to overwhelm people and Takashi was sometimes overly quiet. She also had her facts about the others. Kyoya wasn't the only one that could gather data about people.

"Of course we listen to her!" Hikaru blabbed.

"Oh really, so you heard her say to let go of her, and yet you wanted to argue with her instead of releasing her? You heard her say that she didn't have feelings for you? You have heard her say that she has someone in her life that is important to her and yet you try to steal her away from that person? And up until this point it is a person that you consider a friend of yours," Chieko Morinozuka said from her position on one of the couches seated next to her husband, Akira. She watched as Hikaru blushed and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you," she glared.

"You would steal a girl away from your own friend when she appears to be happy? You would go as far as kidnapping her to do it?" Atsuko injected.

"We didn't kidnap her," Tamaki flinched trying to defend his actions.

"You mean you didn't succeed in kidnapping her because the attempt was foiled by Yasuchika and Satoshi that morning, and then again by Haruhi and Kyoya that afternoon!" Chieko declared.

Atsuko continued, "She pretends to be a boy to pay off a debt to the club because she wants to handle her own debts. We actually find that trait admirable in her, and yet you Tamaki call her your daughter any time you want to and don't care who else is in your presence. Did you not think that could give away her secret? And then let's discuss this engagement. Did you know that the rumors are flying around the school that she is engaged to Mitsukuni? How can she be engaged to him if she is a boy? Again you didn't think about her, you only thought about yourself and because of that you are jeopardizing her education and her reputation. What is more, you are compromising the reputation of a Haninozuka!"

"And we hear that you three," Yorihisa said glaring at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, "said that she was not good enough for a Haninozuka, yet you apparently think she is good enough for a Suoh or a Hitachiin." He turned his gaze to his oldest son and said a little more calmly, "Mitsukuni it is time for this to end."

"Hai father," Hunny agreed.

"So you are saying the engagement is off and that he cannot date Haruhi any longer? So she is free to be with me right?" Tamaki inquired his voice full of hope.

His head was hit from behind by Hikaru, and together with Kaoru they said, "Baka!"

"Tamaki shut up and listen!" Kyoya demanded.

Atsuko looked at the blonde man sitting on couch opposite of her. She could only shake her head at him and wondered what it would take to get through to him, "You don't listen do you? Not even to her. You don't know her. You don't know what her hopes and dreams are. If she tells you no, do you listen to her? Today she told you that she didn't love you and yet here you are saying that she will love you. She doesn't. Her heart doesn't belong to you. Tell me something, would you, Tamaki or Hikaru, have really thrown away your friendship with Mitsukuni to be with her? Would you have destroyed her happiness and ripped her away from him if she was happy with him just so that she could be with you? That is the way it appeared today. You didn't care for her feelings today. You only cared about you. So tell me, what would you have done?"

"I love her and I want to be with her," Tamaki muttered softly.

"Me too," Hikaru whispered.

"Both of you can't be with her. What about Mitsukuni?" Chieko asked.

"She doesn't belong with him," Hikaru defended.

"Oh and she belongs with you? Do you even hear yourself?" Chieko yelled.

"Who are you to say who she does and does not belong with? Doesn't she deserve the right to say what makes her happy and what doesn't? Doesn't she deserve the right to say who she loves and doesn't love? Doesn't she deserve the right to fall in love with who she wants?" Atsuko asked.

"What if she doesn't know what she wants?" Tamaki asked.

"Then that is for her to decide, but she knew what she wanted today! She knew what she wanted yesterday and she knew what she wanted last week. Is she a thing to be told what to do or is she a person?" Akira asked.

"A person of course!" Both Tamaki and Hikaru answered at the same time.

"What if I told you who you could and could not be with? Who you could and could not love? Hikaru you are not allowed to be around your brother any more. You are not allowed to talk to him or have any feelings for him any longer because I know better than you what is right for you," Atsuko argued.

"That is stupid!" Hikaru said.

"PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS HIKARU! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HARUHI!" Kaoru roared at his brother before he slapped him across the face.

Hikaru was stunned. Kaoru had never hit him before.

"Both you and Tamaki are doing it to her. Tamaki how did it feel to be told to leave France and your mother behind and come to Japan? How did it feel to be told that you could not talk to her any longer and you were to have no more contact with her?" Kyoya asked trying to be patient with his friend.

"Horrible, I didn't like it and even though I did it, I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Tamaki cried.

"And yet that is what you are doing to the very girl you profess to love," Chieko stated bluntly.

That is when everything hit home for both Hikaru and Tamaki, and the light bulb went off in their heads. Both of their eyes grew big and round with understanding. They weren't treating her with love; they were treating her like an object. They weren't acting like her friends, and she had every right to be mad at them right now.

"You say that you want her heart, but it doesn't belong to you. It doesn't belong to anyone in this room," Atsuko said looking at the two teens.

The adults let the words sink in, and you could literally see when it clicked. Hikaru and Tamaki's heads shot up and they immediately looked to Atsuko and then to Hunny-senpai with the most confused look on their faces. "What does she mean Hunny-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"Well you see Tama-Chan, Haru-Chan and I decided we needed to teach you three a lesson. We are actually not together and never were," Hunny said. He explained the whole story and when he was done, Tamaki and Hikaru were staring at the rest of the host club like they were aliens.

"You make it sound like we don't have a chance, but if she isn't with Hunny-senpai and was only helping him with Chika's party, then isn't she single?" Hikaru asked warily.

"No brother, she isn't. She has a boyfriend. If you listened to what Mrs. Haninozuka said, she said her heart doesn't belong to anyone in this room. It means her heart belongs to someone outside of the room," Kaoru answered his twin. He didn't want Hikaru to get his hopes up. He knew that even if Haruhi was single, she didn't have feelings for Hikaru and he would not have a chance with her.

"You and Tamaki need to face the facts and move on. She does not return the feelings that you have for her and she probably never will," Kyoya affirmed.

"You try to force your feelings on her and make her accept them. You try to make her love you, but you cannot do that Hika-chan, Tama-chan!" Hunny-senpai said.

"They are right; you cannot force someone to feel something for you that they don't. You also cannot force your feelings onto someone else. You can tell someone how you feel and if they choose to not accept them, you cannot demand that they do. Accept what her feelings are and are not, and then move on," Chieko said.

"Mom, you said at the beginning that if the six of us didn't change we may lose a good friend, what did you mean?" Hunny asked his mother.

"Haruhi originally became a member of the host club because of her debt. She still has her debt, which from my understanding grows and decreases depending on whims. She has grown to love all of you and considers all of you her friends, but wonders sometimes that if it weren't for the debt if you be her friend," his aunt started.

His mother continued, "Mitsukuni you are like a brother to her but are sometimes overwhelming and although are there for her and listen to her, you don't always let her have a say. I do not worry about if you would still be friends if there was not a debt because I know you would since she has become very close to the family."

Hunny nodded and thought about what his mother told him. He knew she was right and he had some things to think about.

"Takashi, you are also like a brother to her. You are quiet and reserved. You listen to her and her problems, but sometimes she needs more. There are times when you go along with the others and although you watch out for her, you don't say no. Take a stand for her sometimes and you may not have to protect her so often. I also do not worry about you being friends in spite of the debt because of how close she has become to the family," Chieko said. She watched her son think about what she had said and knew that he took her words to heart.

"Kyoya, as we were riding in the car to the dojo today, Chieko made the comment that it was a good thing that you knew where the dojo was. Haruhi seemed surprised that you would. She was also taken aback that you knew kendo and karate, and had trained with our families. We told her that she needed to be careful about making the same assumptions that she was trying to teach others to not make. She thought you were all about business because that is what you project to her. You are so worried about taking over your father's businesses, you sometimes forget those around you. You have hardly ever shown another side to yourself, but she believes that you have a softer side and are a good friend. Although she does think that if there were no debt, you would have nothing to do with her because she is just a commoner to you. You do annoy and irritate her with how fast you increase her debt when it is not her fault," Atsuko explained looking at him questioningly. Kyoya's eyes were hidden behind his glasses but she detected that he was a bit surprised by what she had to say to him.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, she was the first person to burst your bubble and be able to tell you apart without any gimmicks or tricks or trying. She just knew. This made her special and precious to you. You didn't want to let her go and you didn't want to share her, but she isn't a toy that you take out and play with when you have a whim. She is a person and needs to be treated as such; maybe that is why it is so hard for you Hikaru. She thinks without the debt, you would still be friends, but she is sick of being treated like less than a person. She wonders if it is because you never really had friends and therefore never really learned how to be a friend, but then she sees how you treat the other hosts and it is so much better than you treat her, making her feel like a poor commoner who does not deserve your respect due to her status in society," Chieko explained.

"Finally Tamaki, you annoy her more than the twins, with your attacks and your rants. You say you are her father and yet get mad with another man gets close to her. You cause her embarrassment on a daily basis and recently the humiliation has escalated. Need we discuss the restaurant and your assumptions about the engagement?" Atsuko stated.

"But he gave her a Tiffany's ring box and she cried and said yes," Tamaki defended himself quietly.

"They were earrings Tama-Chan to say thank you for all of her help with the party planning. She didn't want to take them so I convinced her to and that is when she cried and said yes," Hunny explained.

"Earrings?" Tamaki choked.

"See how many wrong assumptions you made?" Akira asked him.

Chieko gave her husband a raised eyebrow before continuing, "You harass her on a daily basis and my son has to constantly pull her to safety because you are swinging her around or squeezing her so tight she can't breathe. Another example was today when Satoshi had to hit you to let her go. You definitely don't listen to her and don't care about her feelings, needs, or wants. However, somehow she still respects you and loves how you want to help those around you. She respects and admires how you were able to pull the host club together and call it a family, and she does consider you a friend. Although after today, I am not sure about anything. If the debt were not there, she thinks that you might be there for a short while, but not for the long haul and only because of your fascination with commoners. After a while though, she feels that your friendship would dwindle because you are no longer captivated and interested in the commoner way of life."

"Now this is all assuming that she would leave the club after her debt was cleared. She actually likes being in the club and doesn't want to give it up at all. Even if there wasn't a debt, she wants to stay because you were her first real friends at Ouran and the closest friends she has ever had. So Kyoya if that is the reason for your whims, stop it right now. She isn't planning on leaving you. The six of you need to think about what kind of friendship you want with Haruhi Fujioka. Tamaki and Hikaru, you need to concede the fact and be aware that it will never be more than friendship between you and Haruhi. If you cannot accept that, then you need to distance yourself now. We will not have her hurt any further by your actions or anyone else's actions," Atsuko announced.

"We should probably go over there and apologize to her," Tamaki whispered.

"No, you have done enough damage today. You will leave her alone today and actually give her space until she approaches you," Yorihisa said to them. "If I hear of you going to her, you will regret it."

"I agree, give her space," Akira said. Their wives nodded in agreement and nothing further was said on the matter.

The six hosts had thinking to do, some more than others. Five of them left the house and went to their own homes as Hunny went to his own room to be alone and ponder everything that was said today.

"Is she asleep?" Satoshi asked Chika as he came back into the living room after checking on Haruhi once again.

"Yah, I have never seen someone so upset. Not even Mitsukuni has ever been that upset. What those two did was wrong and I want to make them pay for it," Chika said putting his hands into fists.

"Calm down Chika. She is fine. She is here and safe and away from those two morons. We are here and will protect her," Satoshi said trying to calm down his best friend, "Did you call anyone when we got here to let them know we were staying for a while?"

"No, I thought you were going to call. I was taking care of Haruhi," Chika said pointedly.

"Crap. Ok, I will call them now. I wonder what happened after we left."

"I hope Mitsukuni taught them a lesson!"

"Fat chance of that happening with our parents there," Satoshi snorted as he dialed waited for someone to pick up the other end of the phone. "Hey mom! I just wanted to let you know that we got Haruhi back home and calmed her down, but figured it was probably best to stay with her for now. She was pretty upset."

"Can I talk to her?" Chieko asked.

"No, she is lying down. She cried herself to sleep. I think Chika's shirt is completely ruined. Hey don't hit, if I can't hit you, you can't hit me Chika. Sorry mom. So yah, she is sleeping right now."

Chieko shook her head at the boys antics, they never changed, "Ok then when she wakes up, have her call me or your aunt. Do you boys need anything?"

"No I think we are ok. We are going to just order some food and have it delivered."

"Be sure to order enough for her and Ranka-san," Chieko told him.

"We will."

"Ok, you two behave and try not to destroy anything or kill each other while you are over there. Be good and let Haruhi get some sleep. Remember you are over there to help her not cause her more grief."

"Yes mom."

"I love you. Good bye."

"Love you too," Satoshi said before he hit the end button and disconnected the call.

The next call the boys made was for food and when it was delivered, Haruhi woke up and stumbled into the living room. "Did we wake you up?" Chika asked looking up from his place at the table.

Haruhi shook her head no and sat down next to him, "Just woke up. Thanks you two for coming home with me and staying. I know that I wasn't the best company today. You know you didn't have stay."

"It's ok Haruhi. We are here for you. Hey my mom told you to call her or my aunt when you woke up, but you can call after you eat if you want," Satoshi said looking at her with a worried expression.

She nodded to let him know that she heard him, and then looked up to see both Chika and Satoshi staring at her, "I am ok, just emotionally drained today. I will be fine, so don't worry. I will get through this, and hey if you two want, I will let you kick their asses for me. Ok?"

All three occupants in the room laughed and the mood lightened. Yes, she would get through this because she had friends, a wonderful supportive boyfriend, and when she needed it… killer wit.


	11. Party Time

**A/N: Here it is... The final chapter (I think). I might do one more chapter to explain how they got together and recap some of my clues, but I will leave that completely up to you. Do you want one more chapter? Let me know. The reviews have been phenomenal and you are awesome! To all of the readers and everyone that favored/followed the story, thank you! So here it is and please review. I will show as complete for now, but if you want another chapter, I will be more than happy to do it!**

Chapter 11 – Party Time

Haruhi fell back to sleep after she ate and was out for the rest of the night. Chika and Satoshi left after her father arrived home, but they really wanted to stay with her and Chika tried to argue with the older man in order to stay. Ranka declined saying that his daughter needed space and time, "Yasuchika, she will be alright. Don't worry about what those others did to her; you and Satoshi took care of her. She is sleeping now and tomorrow is school so you have to get home so that you can rest. She wouldn't like it if you neglected yourself in order to worry about her."

Chika nodded and followed his cousin out the door and into the waiting limo. Haruhi may have been joking when she said he could do something to Tamaki Suoh and Hikaru Hitachiin, but he was going to make sure they never crossed the line again.

The next morning, Haruhi slowly got ready for school. She was not looking forward to seeing Hikaru or Tamaki today. She knew she could avoid Tamaki at school for the most part and after yesterday, she was sure Kyoya would let her out of host club for today, thus securing her avoidance of Tamaki completely. Hikaru was not so easy since they had the majority of their classes together. There was no way around it though unless she skipped school and she wouldn't do that. She still had to think about her studies and her scholarship. The others would be there for her and they would help her. Walking out of the door, she wanted a certain someone with her today, but she knew it was not possible. She was walking in a daze and thinking about him when she was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts.

"I know you were not planning on walking to school when you cannot even pay attention to your surroundings," a voice beside her said.

Haruhi snapped her head up and looked around, on her left was a limo and standing next to the backdoor was Chika. She could see Satoshi sitting inside of the car. Turning her gaze back to Chika, she asked in a perplexed voice, "When did you get here?"

Chika couldn't resist and he rolled his eyes at her. Shaking his head, he said, "We have been here for ten minutes. We saw you walk out of your apartment and I got out of the car when you started walking down the stairs." He gave her a hard look and studied her face for a minute. A worried look appeared on his face, softening his expression, "You never even noticed me or the car. Are you alright?"

Her mind was awhirl. They had been there that long? She hadn't realized. It wasn't like they were hiding, you can't hide a limo. Blushing, she said, "Sorry, I guess my mind is elsewhere."

Chika's expression softened further and he lifted his hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes, "Its ok. I just don't want you walking to school when you are like this. Get in and we will take you. Mitsukuni already knows that you are riding with us. Besides, we want to have a word with a couple of people." As long has he had known Haruhi, he had never seen her like this. It was not normal and if his brother was not going to take care of the people responsible for this, he would.

She didn't say anything else, but as his words sank in, she started to smirk. She didn't necessarily want them to hurt her friends, but after yesterday, a little threat or two may not be so bad. Slipping into the back seat opposite of Satoshi, she thought that she might enjoy seeing what Chika and Satoshi had planned for the host club.

When they arrived, all three occupants got out of the car. Chika and Satoshi were not leaving until they completed their mission. No one was going to hurt Haruhi again, she may not be under the direct protection of both families, but she was under their protection.

Hunny and Mori were waiting for them when they arrived. They had both been worried about Haruhi after she took off the day before, but knew their brothers would take care of her. Noticing that she looked tired and sad, they wondered if there was something they could do to help her. The expression on her face and her puffy eyes tore at both seniors' hearts; she was hurting because of what her friends did to her. "Haru-Chan are you ok? We are here if you need anything. Right Takashi?" Hunny stated with tears glistening in his eyes. His tall cousin nodded and ruffled her hair like he normally did.

She gave both of them a small smile, "I am ok, or I will be. I am just not looking forward to today and seeing those two morons after yesterday." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Chika giving her a smile of reassurance.

"We are here for you today and don't worry about those two. Our parents dealt with them yesterday while Chika-Chan and Sato-Chan took you home," Hunny explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering what happened after she stormed off the day before.

"It has been handled and they will leave you alone," Mori-senpai said simply.

Haruhi looked at the four people around her and nodded. Taking a deep breath she started to walk forward before she caught the glint of something in the morning sun out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the left, she saw Kyoya standing to the side watching the group in front of him, "How long have you been standing there senpai?"

"Don't worry Haruhi, I actually just got here and decided to walk in with you. We are friends after all, are we not?" Kyoya smiled down at her.

She raised an eye brow in question. This was not normal shadow king behavior. That was a real smile, not a host smile and not a smirk. She wondered if he was feeling ok, but decided after yesterday he probably wanted to let her know that he was there for her. Giving him a soft smile, she said, "Yes we are. Thank you Kyoya-senpai."

Together the group walked into the building. They were still very early for classes and decided to go to the third music room to pass some of the time.

Chika wanted to go in search of his prey, but decided that they may not be there yet so he followed everyone to the room reserved for the host club. This was the room that he first met the female host. The room where he tried to explain himself and like all of the others around her, she saw right through him. He smiled at the memory and thought about what a good day that had turned into.

When the group arrived, they were surprised to see the room occupied by three others. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were at a table in the corner. Haruhi sucked in a breath and immediately found herself behind a wall of men (I would say hosts, but Chika and Satoshi aren't hosts – yet).

The three in the corner looked up and saw the group lined up in front of the doors and instinctively knew Haruhi was behind them. They wanted to run to her and do their normal antics, but after yesterday, they stayed where they were heeding the warning they were given by both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families.

A staring battle was taking place between the two sides and so far no one wanted to be the first to blink. Kaoru decided it was probably best to move out of the way. He could not support his brother and what he did, but he couldn't be against him either. He declared himself Switzerland.

Chika had enough and broke the silence first, "I have a couple of things to say to you two idiots!"

That is when all hell broke loose in the club room. Haruhi felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the door. Turning, she saw Kaoru's hand on her wrist. She followed him out of the room, letting the "men" have their testosterone time.

"I figured it was probably safer to leave now and honestly, Tamaki and Hikaru deserve whatever they get," Kaoru explained and released her wrist.

"Yah, I think you are right. Besides, I kind of told Chika and Satoshi they could kick Tamaki and Hikaru's butts. Sorry, but I was upset yesterday," Haruhi said softly as they walked beside each other down the hall.

"I understand and I don't blame you. I think they need to learn that their actions have consequences. Hunny-senpai and Mori-Senpai's parents talked to all of us yesterday and gave them the third degree. They will be alright."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. There was no destination in mind; they just wandered the halls before arriving back at the music room a little more than thirty minutes later. They walked inside and the atmosphere seemed to be much more peaceful. Satoshi and Chika were standing nearest the door and walked up to her as soon as she walked in. Kaoru immediately went to check on his brother.

"Is everything ok in here?" Haruhi asked looking around for any damage that might have been caused.

"We didn't break anything. Not even any bones. Are you alright?" Chika answered looking at her to make sure she was alright and unharmed.

"Well there might be a few bruises here and there, but nothing broken. At least not today," Satoshi added.

She laughed at the disappointed look on the two faces before her and said, "I am fine, but you look pitiful." She thought her friends looked downtrodden and sad that they were not able to inflict more damage than they had. She asked Satoshi to bend down and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Then she turned to Chika and gave him a kiss that may have lingered a little bit longer. "Thank you both for not killing them or breaking their bones. Bruises are ok though."

Both boys blushed before they said their good byes and left the room to go to their classes. Haruhi looked around the room and all of the hosts were there. No one seemed the worst for wear, but she was sure there would be some bruises on Hikaru and Tamaki. Just another one to add to Tamaki's broken nose. She actually couldn't feel sorry for them, but decided it was best to get this out of the way now. She cleared her throat and walked to where Tamaki and Hikaru had been deposited. Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori met her there and flanked her sides.

"I don't want to hear a word from either of you while I am speaking. You have embarrassed me, hurt me, and upset me more than I have ever been in my entire life. You act like two school children fighting over a toy, but I am not a toy. I am a person, and I am sick of it. I don't have feelings for either one of you. I thought that we could be friends, but I was wrong. So I have made some decisions. Once my debt is paid off, I will be leaving the host club permanently. Kyoya, I would like to talk to you about my balance and what we can do to decrease the amount as quickly as possible. I think the sooner I am out of here the better. The rest of you, I hope that we can stay friends. I have to get to class now," Haruhi voice broke as she finished her speech and she fled the room.

What they went through yesterday was nothing compared to what just happened. Hikaru and Tamaki felt the guilt and shame more so now than they had after the meeting yesterday. It was a knife to the gut. Everyone had the same thought in their heads, _"They were right. They were losing their friend."_

"You know it's not too late. Her debt isn't paid off yet and you two can still convince her that you want to be friends. We can all convince her that we are worthy to be her friends," Kaoru said quietly.

The group was quiet as they broke apart and gathered their things to head to class. They didn't want to lose her and they didn't want everything to end like this. Something had to be done.

The week moved on and Haruhi ignored Tamaki and Hikaru. She was pleasant and conversed with the other hosts and knew that she would miss them and the club when she left, but this is the way it had to be. If she was really honest with herself, she missed Tamaki and Hikaru also, she just couldn't be friends with people who treated her as they had.

On Friday, she was running later than usual to host club and knew for sure Kyoya was going to kill her, but when she arrived she got the surprise of her life. The hosts were in their usual greeting spots with a huge banner above them that said **_"WE'RE SORRY!"_** in big bold letters. When she hesitantly walked into the room and shut the door, the club said, "We're sorry Haruhi!"

"Wh-wha-what is all of this?" She stammered surprised at the scene that greeted her.

"We realized how much we love you and don't want you to leave," Kaoru began.

"We know that we haven't been very good friends to you and we are sorry for that," Hikaru said sheepishly.

"We didn't treat you much like a friend or a princess. And if we truly loved you like we said we did, we would have been happy for you and Hunny-senpai," Tamaki added.

"What they are trying to say is... you have become a friend to us all. You have brought something to this club and to our lives that no one could replace and we wouldn't want them to. We want you to stay on as a host regardless of your debt," Kyoya said.

Hunny-senpai was next, "Yah Haru-Chan, we would miss you if you left. I know that we would still be friends, but it wouldn't be the same and I think you would miss the club too. Right?"

"Haruhi, we promise to be better friends," Mori-senpai said looking intently at his friend.

The female host was in tears, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to stay, but could she trust Hikaru and Tamaki. She needed to think about this, "I don't know guys. It isn't as easy as saying that you're sorry and all is forgiven. You really hurt me and could have really destroyed my happiness because of your selfishness."

"We know what we did was wrong and we know that a simple sorry is not going to fix it, but it is a start and we just want the chance to prove to you that we want to be your friend and that we do want you to be happy. We don't want to lose you because we were stupid," Tamaki explained.

"Please Haruhi, just think about it," Hikaru begged.

Tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at the faces of her friends and then she looked at Tamaki and Hikaru, "I will think about it and let you know tomorrow at the party." She walked out of the door and left for the day. She needed to think.

The rest of the club was relieved; it wasn't a "no". There was still the anxiety that she would say no tomorrow, but at least she was giving their proposal consideration.

The next day, she started to get ready for the party. Kaoru had been nice enough to bring over the dress earlier in the week and did a fitting without his brother. It did not need much in the way of alterations and it had been delivered to her Saturday morning by one of the staff that worked for his family. It was a beautiful dress and she knew that she would feel like a princess in it.

She had thought long and hard about what her decision would be. Did she want to give the club another chance or was she done? She knew that when she left, she would miss the club, but that didn't mean that you did something that was bad for your mental health. Still, it had appeared they were truly sorry for what they had done to her and if they screwed up again, she could always leave at that time. Everyone deserved a second chance, right?

She finished getting ready and got into the car that Hunny had sent to pick her up. She had expected him and Mori to be in the car, but no one else was in there and she was kind of grateful for that. The car pulled up to the hotel where the party was being held and she made her way into the large ball room. All six hosts and Satoshi were waiting for her with a bow when she walked in, "Welcome Princess Haruhi."

Akira and Chieko Morinozuka, as well as Yorihisa and Atsuko Haninozuka, had been kept abreast about what happened this week after their little discussion with the host club. They knew everything that had happened and were not surprised by anything, but as they watched Haruhi enter the room and the welcome she received from her friends, they knew that things were going to get better. They believed the young men had truly learned their lesson.

Haruhi was blushing at the greeting, "Thank you guys."

"You look so beautiful Haru-Chan!" Hunny said running up to her and giving her a hug.

She laughed at him and hugged him back, "Thanks senpai. I hope he agrees!"

"If he doesn't, I will knock him over the head!" Satoshi said laughing, "You do look hot though!"

"No concussions tonight! Hunny-senpai went through a lot of trouble for this," Haruhi mocked outrage to Mori's younger brother. Everyone laughed.

"So Haruhi, it is the night of the party and you said we would have your answer," Kyoya prompted flashing his glasses.

She looked at him squarely in his glasses clad eyes and then looked around her. Tamaki and Hikaru still looked guilty and she knew they were sorry, she also knew that she missed them and would give them another chance. After letting them all stew for a few more minutes, even Kyoya was starting to look nervous, she said, "Ok, I will stay and give you another chance. Hunny-senpai was right when he said I would miss it. I would a lot and I have missed you two, but this doesn't mean that everything is water under the bridge. It isn't, you have a long way to go to prove to me that you really want to be my friends."

"That is all we ask for! Group hug!" Tamaki exclaimed. The group pulled in for a hug and then when it finished everyone pulled back smiling.

"So Haruhi... who is this infamous secret boyfriend of yours?" Kaoru asked his friend.

"Yes, where is he?" Hikaru asked curious.

"He actually should be on his way," Haruhi started and just as she was about to go further with her explanation, Hunny signaled that Chika was making his entrance and everyone was to be quiet.

Chika walked in ahead of his parents and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" He yelled and jumped a bit freaked out from what he just walked in on, "What is all of this?"

"This is for you Chika-Chan to celebrate your championship! As your big brother (everyone chuckled at that) I just want you to know how proud I am of you so I decided to throw you a party so that we can celebrate together!" Hunny stated loud enough for the room to hear.

Haruhi saw the struggle on Chika's face. He wanted to be mad at his brother for doing all of this, but he also wanted to thank his brother for planning this for him. Haruhi walked up to him and slipped her hand in his, "Be happy. He went to a lot of trouble to do this for you and I helped." She gave him a small kiss and a smile.

He returned her smile and nodded. Then he turned to his brother and said, "Thank you Mitsukuni for everything." He looked at the hosts standing behind his brother and three of them had their jaws hanging open, "You may want to close your mouths. You don't want to catch flies do you?"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki quickly closed their mouths. Then in unison, they turned from the couple to a smiling Hunny, up to Mori who was also wearing a small smile, and then over to a smirking Kyoya. They all knew. By the time their brains and heads had made the rounds around the group, Haruhi and Chika had made their way over to where the hosts were. "By the way, my infamous and secret boyfriend is Chika and he just made it," Haruhi winked at them and laughed.


	12. Memories

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive. LOL. Ok, I said that if you wanted another chapter, I would gladly give it to you and I am now delivering. I hope you enjoy. I want to say thank you to stylewriter565, AnimeApprentice, mythogeek, and Dessi16 for all of the help, support, and suggestions. To all of my reviewers and loyal readers, thank you thank you thank you. I appreciate all of the reviews (good and bad) and love to listen to your suggestions. You are awesome. So now, if you have suggestions for pairings or a story that you would like to see me write, let me know. I will do what I can, in fact one of my next stories will be an actually Hunny/Haruhi pairing. I just ask that you give it a chance. Look for it in the next couple of days. Thank you to everyone that has read, favored, and followed the story. It has been great, and I thank you for everything. Time to put this one away and start on the next one. I do have a couple of other non-Ouran stories currently in the works if you want to check those out. You know the drill, review if you get the chance, happy reading. **

Chapter 12 – Memories

"So Chika is your boyfriend?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said together. Everyone around them laughed and nodded. "And all of you knew?" They asked once again in unison earning them funny looks from the people around them, but also nods to the affirmative.

"Yes, we are together. Yes, you are morons for thinking that she was with my brother, which I still want to kick your ass for. Finally, yes she is happy and no, you better not try to break us up like you did her pretend relationship with Mitsukuni," Chika threatened.

The three gulped and backed up a step nodding that they understood. Chika smirked, the look on his face could rival Kyoya and that in itself was truly scary.

"Chika stop! They aren't going to do anything. They learned their lesson," she said looking at her boyfriend and then turning her gaze to the members of the host club, "Didn't you?" Everyone nodded that they had, even the ones that were not part of the plot to break them up. She wondered about that briefly, but decided to let it go.

"Ok, we have to know," Hikaru started.

"How you and Chika," Kaoru added.

"Became a couple," they finished together.

Chika and Haruhi looked at each other and seemed to share a private look, and then they smiled a secret smile at each other. Chika looked to the group in front of them, "Easy I picked a fight with my brother."

When Chika had shown up to the high school to pick a fight with his older brother Mitsukuni Haninozuka, he was not expecting to meet Haruhi Fujioka. He was not expecting the host to be a girl, and he was not expecting to be called out for things he had not told other people. Things he had not even told his best friend and cousin, Satoshi Morinozuka, but that is exactly what happened.

As Chika sat there explaining the Haninozuka way of life to the petite host, he found himself drowning in brown eyes and he could not understand why. He decided he must be tired or something, he was not/could not be feeling an attraction or anything else for the first year. He needed to get out of there and get back to his training. Leaving with one final warning for his older brother, Chika walked out the door and did not look back. Those eyes continued to haunt him though, his dreams and thoughts swirled around deep brown eyes and he could not seem to forget them.

When the host club decided to disrupt his karate practice, Chika was witness to those eyes once again. He should have known that those fools would not leave him alone nor could he get away from those eyes. So when his brother decided to settle this once and for all, he accepted the challenge. It was time to teach his alien brother a lesson; only he was the one that was very soundly beaten.

Two days later on Saturday, Hunny was excited about some guest that was coming over to the house so that he could help her with some school work. His brother asked the chef to make sure to prepare enough strawberry cakes. Chika rolled his eyes and muttered, "Damn alien." When he walked into the living room later that afternoon he saw a girl in a pink dress sitting with his brother eating cake and drinking tea, well Hunny was eating more cake than she was. When the mystery girl looked up, he came in contact with those brown eyes that had been haunting him over the course of the past week. "You're a girl?" He yelled shocked.

"Well, yah, I thought you knew," Haruhi said as she tilted her head to the side.

"How was I supposed to know? You are in that stupid club and dress like a boy. You host girls. What in that screams that you are a girl?" Chika shrieked.

"I guess nothing, but I thought your brother would have told you," She said blandly. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work.

"Mitsukuni, why are you not in your room?" Chika asked his brother.

"The maids were in there doing their cleaning, so we decided to study in here," his brother said looking at him curiously, "Do you need the room Chika-Chan?"

"No, I just, never mind," Chika stumbled and then turned around to walk out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

"That was weird. Wasn't it Usa-Chan?" Hunny muttered to the stuffed bunny positioned next to him.

"What was weird Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked looking up from her text book. She had asked Hunny to help her with a few problems because if she asked Kyoya, he would charge her. Another tutor would require more time, and Hunny-senpai seemed like he really wanted to help her.

"Chika-Chan just seemed kind of lost there for a minute. I think he was a little shocked you were a girl," he giggled.

"Well it would be a shock if you didn't know Hunny-senpai," she said straight-faced but then broke out into a grin and joined in the giggling.

Chika was just outside of the room and heard her laugh. When he heard the melodious sound, knots formed in his stomach and he wished he was in that room sitting on the couch next to her. _"Where did that come from?"_ He wondered. Chika had noticed girls before, but never like this. This was different, it was new. The question was did he mind it?

Hunny received a call and had to take it, so he left Haruhi alone in the living room. Chika went back in to talk to the female host and try to make these feelings go away. He had decided if he addressed the problem head on, they would simply disappear. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were at the top of your class," Chika tried to sound inquisitive, but it came across almost rude.

She narrowed her eyes on him and then her expression changed to one of reflection. She was pondering something, but he was left guessing as to what it was. He wasn't left waiting long when she said, "You can't fool me you know. Neither can Hunny-senpai. The only reason he beat you is because he wants you to know that no one can tell him who he is and who he isn't. I agree with him. If he cannot be true to himself, then he is not truly strong. You try to hate him and say that you do not like him, but you do. You may not like everything he does, but you respect him and his strength. You're just tired of being in his shadow, but you kind of put yourself there if you ask me. You can pick all of the fights you want with him and explain to me all about the Haninozuka way, but it doesn't change anything."

"Nobody asked you!" Chika was unsettled. How dare she say these things to him!

"No, you didn't, but I just wanted to let you know that your brother loves you and just wants you to be happy. If you were forced to be something you were not, could you find real strength? I don't think you could. To me strength of character is being who you really are despite being told to be someone else. You seem like a good guy, I wish you would let the real you show, and not the you that is always trying to get out of his brother's shadow or trying to be a real Haninozuka. You will not leave his shadow until you do. Who is Chika?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. Did he know who he really was? He wasn't sure any more. Just that quickly, the rug was taken out from under him. How did she do that?

"I would love to meet him when you do," she said giving him a blinding smile.

"Would you help me find him?" Chika asked. He wasn't sure why he asked, but it slipped out before he could stop it.

The smile grew, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe," he smirked trying to regain his equilibrium. Did he really just ask her out, what was he thinking?

"Yes, I would love to help you find him," she answered. She wasn't sure why she said yes, but something told her she wanted/needed to do this, so she followed her gut instinct.

Chika returned her smiled and nodded. Walking towards her from his position by the door, he stopped when Hunny once again entered the room. When his brother returned, Chika decided it was time to leave, but Haruhi had other plans for him, "Where are you going? We are done studying, right Hunny-senpai?"

"Right Haru-Chan! You are more than welcome to stay Chika-Chan, but no fighting in front of Haru-Chan," Hunny said smiling at his brother. He had heard the conversation his little brother had with his friend and he couldn't have been more excited for him. The only reason he entered the room again is because his mother was walking towards his hiding spot and if he didn't move forward, he would have been busted for spying. Knowing she would not have liked him eavesdropping, he moved quickly. When the decision is your mother's wrath or entering the room and interrupting your little brother asking a girl out, you interrupt.

Hunny moved to sit on a chair near the couch that Haruhi was sitting on leaving the space next to Haruhi open for someone else to sit. Chika looked at the space and then at his brother. When he received a wink from his brother, he knew that Hunny heard the previous conversation he had with Haruhi and he turned beet red. Everything told Chika to leave, but there was that small voice that told him to stay. He decided to listen to that small voice and sat down on the couch next to Haruhi. He smiled at her and asked what she wanted to do for their date. Since his brother already knew, it wasn't as if it was a secret or a huge surprise.

Haruhi blushed; she couldn't believe that Chika wanted to discuss that in front of his brother. She looked over at Hunny-senpai and saw the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. She knew he was happy, "Hunny-senpai can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure Haru-Chan, what is it?" Hunny responded still grinning from ear to ear.

"Can we keep this from the host club for now? I mean Mori-senpai is fine, but everyone else… I would rather they not know right now. You know how they can be and I would rather not deal with their antics," she explained.

As she said this, a maid led someone into the living room and all eyes turned to the tall man standing there with a raised eye brow. He had heard his name and knew they were keeping a secret from people, but he wasn't sure what the secret was, "What?"

Hunny giggled. He understood Haruhi's concern, "Not a problem Haru-chan. Takashi, Chika-Chan asked Haru-Chan out on a date and she said yes!"

"Ah," Mori smiled down at the couple sitting on the couch, and sat in another chair in the living room.

Chika was about to say something to Mori, but his cousin held up his hand for him to wait. When Chika gave him a questioning look another teen came running into the room very loudly proclaiming, "Taka-bro you left me behind!" Satoshi had arrived and everyone in the living room believed all of Japan knew it.

Chika face palmed and sweat dropped. _"Is the whole world going to know about this before I even take her out? Is the universe out to get me?"_ He groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come to see my best friend and favorite cousin?" Satoshi grinned looking at Chika. That is when he noticed the girl next to Chika, "Who are you?"

"I am Haruhi Fujioka," smiled the small girl. Haruhi turned to her tall friend and fellow host, "Mori-senpai, is that your brother?" When she received his affirmative nod, she laughed, "He looks like you, but he sure doesn't act like you. No offense meant."

Everyone chuckled and Satoshi said, "Yah, I never quite mastered that whole silence is golden thing. Wait, I thought Haruhi Fujioka was in the host club."

"I am."

"But you're a girl. You are a girl right?"

"Yes, I am a girl and yes I am in the host club."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Chika rolled his eyes and noticed Mori and his brother joining him, "It means that she is a girl in the host club with six other guys."

"But I want to know why Chika," Satoshi whined.

Haruhi shook her head, "Because I broke an 8 million yen vase and working as a host, pretending to be a guy, lets me pay off my debt faster than trying to be an errand girl or trying to break the rules and getting a part time job."

"Oh, ok. Well, you're cute. Do you have a boyfriend? Are you dating one of the hosts?" Satoshi inquired sitting down on the other side of her.

"She is going out with me so back off!" Chika yelled at his friend. That got Satoshi to shut up. He watched his cousin's eyes grow and his mouth open and close like a fish.

"It's true Sato-Chan! He asked her today. Isn't it great?" Hunny exclaimed. He really was happy for his brother.

"Wow! I never would have thought. Good for you Chika! You better treat her right or else..." Satoshi was still flabbergasted.

The rest of their time was spent conversing about everything from school to host club to martial arts. Haruhi stayed for dinner that night and felt like she was already accepted into the family, but knew it would take much more than one meeting for that to actually happen.

Since it was after dark, Chika volunteered to escort Haruhi home. Satoshi tried to go with him, but Mori stopped him before he could get into the car with the couple. The ride was quiet and full of nervous energy, but they finally talked and made plans for their first date to happen the next day at lunchtime. With that date a success, there were more dates and more family dinners, and eventually Haruhi was just part of the family. She didn't distract from his studies or martial arts, and he didn't distract from her studies or host club. It was perfect.

They were brought back to the present with Hunny exclaiming how cute they were together and everyone agreeing. Haruhi blushed and Chika gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Did you tell her how gorgeous she looked yet?" Satoshi said in a very loud whisper earning chuckles from everyone around them.

Chika narrowed his eyes at him, "No because when I walked through the door and was almost given a heart attack, I came over here for a question and answer session." He turned to his girlfriend and with a softer expression and a loving smile, he said, "You do look beautiful though. It's hard to take my eyes off of you." He watched her blush and gave her another small kiss.

"When did you become a couple? And how come daddy didn't know about it?" Tamaki cried. He was dumbfounded that Haruhi was dating the youngest Haninozuka, Hunny-Senpai's younger brother and rival, middle school third year, Yasuchika. It dawned on the host club king how many wrong assumptions he and his friends had truly made. He would not do anything to mess up this relationship because he had never seen her so happy, but he was curious how he had missed this one.

Haruhi gave Tamaki a disgruntled look, "You are not my father, but to answer your question, we have been dating for a little more than two months now."

"That is why your parents said that despite the debt, they were not worried about the friendship with Haruhi because of how close she was to the family. She is dating a family member," Kaoru said reasoning it all out.

"Yep! Think about it all. Chika-Chan and Sato-Chan showed up to rescue Haru-Chan at the high school and didn't try to attack me. Chika-Chan and I have made an agreement that when Haruhi is present, we will not attack because we don't want her to get hurt. Our fighting has decreased a lot. She was allowed to come to family dinner because she is dating Yasuchika and she was sitting next to him at the competition. She had to sit next to me also because of the plan, but he is her boyfriend and she was there to see him as well as be with the family. The sudden appearance of all of you wasn't going to stop all of her enjoyment of the day, well in the beginning. Why else would she sit between us or why would we sit so close? She was also the person I asked to help me plan the party because she is dating him and could help me keep everything more 'Chika Friendly'. Kao-Chan, did you wonder why Sato-Chan showed up to Haru-Chan's apartment last weekend and how he knew where she lived? I know you asked if they were dating, but who is his best friend? She kissed both Sato-Chan and Chika-Chan on the cheek Monday before they left, but Chika's kiss was longer and she looked at him in the eye and smiled. My parents also sent them after her, not her supposed fiancée." Hunny was explaining everything to the men standing around him and one by one, it clicked. There were subtle hints that they completely missed, but they were there.

Haruhi laughed, "The look on your faces right now is classic. I wish I could take a picture!"

Chika smirked, "Next time you want to try going off of the deep end, try to restrain yourselves from involving someone connected with the Haninozuka or Morinozuka families. I know it will be difficult, especially for you Tamaki Suoh, but it might be better for your health to think before you act. Also, I hope you have changed your mind about if she is good enough for a Haninozuka."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki could do nothing but nod. They were slightly afraid. Kyoya smirked wondering if Chika and Satoshi would consider joining the host club next year. Mori and Hunny looked at the couple and smiled as Chika pulled Haruhi onto the dance floor for a waltz. As the couple twirled around the floor, the hosts were amazed at how their friend seemed to sparkle and knew that she was where she belonged.

**A/N: A couple of other clues that I threw in… She cried herself to sleep in Chika's arms (Satoshi said that she ruined Chika's shirt). Chika did not like Haruhi pretending to be Hunny's girlfriend and he showed this when he sneered the word girlfriend when he said he would not attack Hunny. She sat down next to Chika (although that could have just been where she wound up, I wanted to her specifically sit next to him when they ate dinner together.) Hunny, Mori, and Satoshi knew who her boyfriend was and thus it was someone close to all of them, which really only left one person. **

**What did you think?**


	13. Sequel Announcement - AN

Hi everyone! I wanted to let you know that I have started a sequel to this story. Chika and Satoshi are now in high school and have replaced their brothers in the host club. It will be a test to see if the hosts have really learned their lesson about assuming. You know that antics will be plentiful and Tamaki will not be able to stay out of Haruhi's life, especially now that Chika is on the same campus as her. The sequel is entitled Still Assuming.

FYI... I have also revised this story to get rid of any grammer mistakes and to make sure it flowed better. Enjoy the sequel!


End file.
